The Ballad of the Dragonborn Four
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: While traveling to other lands, Hiccup and Toothless find themselves in Skyrim. After an attack caused by a mysterious black dragon, the duo must team up with the three new Dragonborn; Renee the Nord swordswoman, J'Kiir the Khaljiit thief, and Rahm-Ku the Argonian mage. Can they find a way to defeat Alduin and save the world beofre it's too late?
1. Imprisoned and Dragon Attack

**Chapter 1**

**Imprisoned and Dragon Attack**

_This story I have been thinking of for a while. I had thought to myself as I played Skryim, "What would happen if Hiccup and Toothless get lost in Skyrim and become a part of the adventure in the fight against Alduin?" This is the result._

_July 6, 2013: Update. Thanks to Yuvon-Dovah Ray and Quintian- The Dovahkiin Dwarf, I now have a better saying for Alduin._

_I do not own How to Train your Dragon, nor The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. I only own Renee, J'Kiir, and Rahm-Ku. They are eighteen._

* * *

Hiccup woke slowly to a throbbing pain in his head and the sense of motion moving him. Groaning, he rubbed his brunette head with his hands-wait…His _hands_? His vision clearing, Hiccup was greeted at the sight of his hands being bound with a thick rope. He then looked up just as a man's voice spoke.

"I see you have returned to the waking world, lad. Better take it easy. It seems as though you had a nasty fall there."

A fall. That was what happened. He was flying farther from Berk than before when a fierce storm came and knocked him away from Toothless, his Night Fury. With the heavy rain and the fog, Hiccup couldn't see a thing before stumbling through the trees and passing out once he hit the ground.

"Where…where am I?" He asked the man in front of him.

The man, a muscular blond with a beard, answered him.

"I take it you're not from here, are you lad?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"No. I'm from a small island in the northwest. I just turned eighteen and started traveling with a...friend of mine. I have no idea where in the world am I."

"Then let me be the one to tell you, lad. You are in the province of Skyrim, on the continent of Tamriel."

Skyrim? Tamriel? Hiccup had never heard of those places before. But then again, Berk was an isolated place. Looking at the bonds on his hands, Hiccup asked again. "W-why am I tied up?" The man in front of him answered.

"How you became unconscious, I do not know. But the damned Imperials picked you up shortly after they captured us, the lass on your right, the Argonian next to her, and the Khajiit next to him. Along with that thief over there."

Hiccup looked to his right and was startled at the sight of an unconscious lizard person and an equally unconscious cat person. Seeing the boy's expression, the man chuckled.

" I take it you had never encountered Argonians or Khajiit before."

"Encountered? I've never even heard of them." Hiccup whispered so as not to wake the unusual-looking people.

Still giving of a soft snicker, the man spoke.

"Well then. Since we have the time, I'll tell you about them."

"If you don't mind, I would rather speak for my own people than have a Nord judge them by reputation." A smooth, deep voice came from the cat person.

The cat person was white as snow with black stripes along down his arms and black spots speckled his tail. He had short, black hair that was tied in dreadlocks with gold rings on the ends. His emerald eyes mystified the boy. He was dressed in rags.

"I am what is called a Khajiit. But my name is J'Kiir. My homeland it to the far south of the continent and goes by the name Elsweyr. We Khajiit have vision that is superior to others, for we are able to see clearly at night. We are also light on are feet and if we need to sneak up on something, no one can hear us."

"And that is why your people have become professionals at the art of thievery? This, in turn, enables you to produce Moon Sugar and Skooma without getting caught." The man, whom Hiccup identified as a Nord, spoke up.

J'Kiir narrowed his eyes and gave a low growl like a normal cat.

"It is not our fault that the other races cannot handle just a small bit of narcotics. Besides, I am not fond of either Moon Sugar or Skooma."

"H-how did you get caught, J'Kiir?" Hiccup spoke, trying to prevent a fight on the wagon.

J'Kiir relaxed a bit and answered.

"Wrong place at the wrong time, my unusual friend. I was on my way to Riften when I stumbled upon the ambush that took these gentlemen and this young lady. I am certain that the Argonian and the Nord are also not with them."

"Indeed I was not. I cannot say for the woman." The Argonian answered, clearly awake now.

From what Hiccup could see, the Argonian's scales were as green as the trees around them. On the top of his head were sapphire feathers that act as hair and spikes on each of its sides. He also had two larger horns that were curled a bit and hazel eyes. Like J'Kiir, he too was in rags. He answered Hiccup's mental question immediately.

"I am called Rahm-Ku. My people are from a southern land known as Black Marsh. And like the Khajiit next to me, I too have abilities that are exclusive to my race. Argonians are able to breath underwater and have an advanced immune system, meaning we don't get sick as easily. But I do have other talents."

"Such as?" Hiccup asked.

"I am studying to become a mage. I was on my way to the college up at Winterhold when I was captured for, as the cat said, at the wrong place at the wrong time."

J'Kiir hissed.

"Watch it, Argonian, before I decide to turn you into six pairs of boots and a few new belts."

"Enough. Both of you." A groggy voice spoke.

Hiccup looked and saw that the voice belonged to the woman next to him. He couldn't tell how old J'Kiir and Ram-Ku were, but he could tell that this woman was his age. She had ivory skin and blazing red hair tied in a ponytail. She too was dressed in rags. The girl fixed her sapphire eyes at Hiccup.

"You know. They have told you about them. But we know nothing of you. What is your name, for example?"

Hiccup knew this question was coming and knew the result of his answer.

"As I said to…err…what was your name?" He asked the older Nord.

"Ralof." He answered.

"Thank you." He told Ralof before turning back to the girl. "As I had told Ralof, I am from an isolated island from the northwest called Berk. My name's Hiccup."

The result was the three youths and Ralof snickering.

"Why would any parent call their kitten 'Hiccup'?" J'Kiir asked after he finished laughing.

With an annoyed look, Hiccup answered.

"On Berk, it is believed that a scary name would scare away evil spirits. Unfortunately, I was the runt of the entire village."

"I am sorry to hear that, my friend. Sounds like you've had a pretty rough life." The girl spoke.

"You don't know the half of it, Miss…"

The Nord girl answered with a smile.

"Renee. My name is Renee."

It was then that the man that Ralof indicated as a horse thief muttered as he, too, woke.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell."

He then look to Hiccup, Renee, J'Kiir, and Rahm-Ku.

"You four. You and me- we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." Ralof stated.

"Shut up back there!" The wagon's driver called out.

After a few moments of silence, the horse thief spoke, looking at the gagged man next to Rahm-Ku.

"And what's wrong with him, huh?"

Ralof snapped at him.

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

Hiccup and the youths in the wagon didn't have a clue what he was talking about until the thief spoke.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion."

His eyes then widened in fear.

"But if they captured you… Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

Ralof answered him.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

As the ride went on, Hiccup looked to the trees for any sign of Toothless, hoping the dragon could help him from going to this 'Sovngarde' place. Seeing confusion instead of searching, Renee spoke to him.

"Sovngarde is the Nordic afterlife. It calls us when we no longer can live in this world."

Hiccup looked to Renee in anxiety.

"If I'm here in Skyrim… Then if I die…"

"I am certain you would go to your designated afterlife, lad. But if we find you at the gates of Sovngarde, we Nords will make sure you are welcomed." Ralof spoke, hoping to relive the boy.

He then turned his attention to the horse thief.

"Hey, what village are you from horse thief?"

"Why do you care?" The man asked.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

After a moment of silence, the man answered.

"Rorikstead. I'm…I'm from Rorikstead."

As Hiccup looked for to the forest, he took Ralof's advice and thought of Berk. Because of his carelessness, the Viking might die this particular day.

But he thought, he spotted a black figure hiding amongst the trees, following the parade of wagons.

"_Toothless!" _

Indeed, the dragon had followed the wagon ever since the fall, waiting for a chance to get at Hiccup. There may be hope yet.

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!"

"Good. Let's get this over with."

Well so much for that thought.

Ralof looked at a man on a horse in the village they were entering, speaking to a golden-skinned person as the horse thief prayed aloud.

"Shor, Mara, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me."

Hiccup didn't know who these Divines were, but turned his attention to Ralof as he spoke bitterly about the man and the strange person.

"Look at him, General Tullius the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this."

The questions in Hiccup's mind only grew as they continued onward into the heart of the city.

"What is this place?"

Ralof, like before, answered him.

"This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

Hiccup remained silent as he heard a boy being rushed in by his father, not wanting him to see what was going to happen. Soon, the carriages stopped at a wall in the town square near an inn.

"Why are we stopping?" The horse thief asked nervously.

"Why do you think? The end of the line."

Hiccup didn't like the sound of that. And neither did J'Kiir, Rahm-Ku, and Renee. The four of them hoped that they would get let out because they were innocent. At least, three of them might be, for none knew what to think of J'Kiir. Ralof then addressed the four youths in the wagon.

"Let's go. Shouldn't keep our gods waiting for us."

The horse thief began to panic.

"No. Wait! We're not rebels!"

"Face your death with some courage, thief." Ralof told him.

One by one, the passengers of the wagon got off, Hiccup getting some help from Ralof and Rahm-Ku. It was then that one of the Imperials, the people Hiccup was told often about, began to go through a list in his hand, checking off names as the recipients stepped aside in front of an execution block.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm."

As Ulfric walked away, Ralof spoke.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric."

"Ralof of Riverwood."

After Ralof left, the Imperial called the next name.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

But the panicked Lokir refused to follow the others and ran past the Imperial and the armored-clad Imperial woman.

"No, I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!"

"Halt!" The woman called out.

"You're not going to kill me!"

"Archers!"

Hiccup closed his eyes as three archers fired arrows at Lokir, all of them hitting their target. The woman then turned to the remaining prisoners.

"Anybody else feel like running?"

It was then that the Imperial with the quill and the list noticed Hiccup and the others.

"Wait. You four. Step forward."

They obeyed as the man asked for their names.

"Who are you four?"

J'Kiir was the first to speak.

"J'Kiir of Elsweyr."

Then Rahm-Ku.

"Rahm-Ku of Murky Glen. Black Marsh."

Then Hiccup, at the urge of Renee behind him.

"Hiccup, son of Stoick the Vast of Berk."

Then Renee.

"Renee Silverglass of Emeralda, Skyrim."

At Renee's introduction, nearly all of the Imperials and the Stormcloaks gasped.

Hiccup looked to J'Kiir and Rahm-Ku for answers, both who were just as stunned as the other natives of Skyrim.

"What's going on?" He whispered.

"Emeralda was one of the major mining villages in Skyrim that was annihilated by a plague ten years ago. The last reports before the plague died out was that there were no survivors. And to think we were sitting next to the last survivor herself." J'Kiir answered.

The Imperial with the list spoke.

"All of you are defiantly an odd bunch. I still can't believe that you, Miss, are a survivor of Namira's Harvest."

The man then spoke to the woman next to him.

"Captain. What should we do? None of them are on the list."

Hiccup hoped that the woman would set them aside for questioning. But the captain had a different idea in mind.

"Forget the list. All four of them go to the block."

"By your orders, captain." The man spoke before turning his saddened gaze toward the four youths. "I am sorry. We'll make sure to return your remains to your homelands. Follow the captain, prisoners."

Knowing that there was no escape, the quartet obeyed and approached the mass of Stormcloaks while General Tullius spoke to the muted Ulfric.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."

Hiccup wondered what in the world was Tullius talking about when he spoke again.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace."

But then, a shrill roar echoed across the sky, sending a chill down Hiccup's spine. It wasn't Toothless, that's for sure.

"What was that?" The sympathetic Imperial asked.

"It's nothing. Carry on. Give them their last rites." Tullius answered, speaking to a robed woman, who Hiccup figured was a priestess.

The priestess spoke.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt of the earth of Nirn, our beloved…"

But a single Stormcloak stepped forward to the block in frustration.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with."

Irritated a bit, the priestess spoke.

"As you wish."

The Stormcloak then knelt down with the aid of the captain's boot and his neck rested on the block. As the axman raised his ax, the man spoke.

"My ancestors are smiling upon me now, Imperials. Can you say the same for yours?"

Hiccup closed his eyes as the ax came into contact with the Stormcloak's neck. He prayed to Odin and Thor that Toothless can save him before his head was cut off.

Ralof then spoke, causing Hiccup to open his eyes.

"As fearless in death as he was in life."

The captain then spoke again.

"Next! The Emeralda Nord in the rags!"

_"Oh no! She means Renee!" _Hiccup thought as he looked at the next chopping victim.

But the sound of the cry that he had heard before called again, this time louder.

"There it is again. Can you hear that?" The sympathetic Nord spoke.

But the captain shrugged it off and called out.

"I said, next prisoner!"

Looking to Renee, Hiccup watched as she approached the block.

"Looks like I'm next to enter Sovngarde."

Hiccup could tell that she was trying to add humor to this grim situation. But something about that cry just doesn't feel right. He watched as Renee knelt down on the fresh bloodied block and placed her head. But before the headsman could do anything, the maker of the cries appeared.

Hiccup saw in horror as a monstrous black dragon flew across the sky and was about to land in Helgen.

"What in Oblivion is that?" Tullius called out in shock.

Just then, the dragon landed on the tower overlooking the execution square. It was not like any dragon Hiccup had ever seen and from what he could look in its red eyes, this dragon could not be tamed. It was then that the dragon opened its maw and instead of a fiery breath, Hiccup felt a great force come from his mouth nearly sending him back.

When he opened his eyes, Hiccup saw the clouds in the sky circle and began to rain fireballs. The dragon then let out another unusual power that Hiccup had never seen before and sent the nearby soldiers flying, nearly doing the same to him, J'Kiir, Rahm-Ku, and Renee in the process.

This was clearly something that's like it came from a nightmare.

Seeing that Renee was safe from the executioner's ax, Hiccup ran over to help her up the best he could.

"Renee! Are you alright?"

Renee stood up and looked at the dragon, which began to fly and circle the town.

"I…I think so."

J'Kiir and Rahm-Ku approached them.

"We've got to get out of here before we get killed!" The Argonian called out.

It was then they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Young bloods! Come one, the gods won't give us another chance!"

The quartet followed Ralof into a nearby tower, where an ungagged Ulfric and a few of the Stormcloaks were waiting. Quickly closing the door, Ralof spoke.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?"

For the first time since he met the man, Hiccup heard Ulfric speak.

"Legends don't burn down villages."

Hearing the dragon roar again, Ulfric spoke again.

"We need to move. Now!"

Ralof then turned to the four youths.

"Up through the tower, let's go!"

"At this point, there is no argument." J'Kiir spoke as he ran up the tower with Rahm-Ku, Hiccup, Renee, and Ralof behind him.

But just as they reached the top of the stairs, the five came to a halt as the dragon burst his head though the wall and breathed fire into the building, only singeing the top of the tower.

But there was one thing Hiccup noticed about the dragon just before he breathed fire: he spoke.

_**"Yol…!"**_

Once he was done breathing fire, the dragon flew off to continue wreaking havoc upon the town. Looking around the area, J'Kiir looked downwards and called out.

"No choice! We'll have to jump onto the inn's roof if we are to get out of here!"

"Go! We'll find another way!" Ralof called out as he returned to his fellow Stormcloaks.

Renee then spoke.

"You heard them! Jump!"

She and J'Kiir jumped onto the straw roof first and waited for a wary Rahm-Ku and Hiccup to jump after them. Once they did, the four ran until they met up with the Imperial who had the list of prisoners.

"Hamming! Get over here! Now!"

The four watched as a young boy ran to the soldier and another man while the dragon landed in front of them and readied himself to breath fire. They got out of the way just in time as the breath came.

The Imperial then spoke.

"Still alive, prisoners? Stick with me and we may get out alive!"

After leaving the boy with another man, the Imperial lead the four through the streets, the five of them have to stand still once in an alley with the dragon perched on the wall next to them and attacking again at a different group, completely unaware of the five.

As they made their way through, they reached a building where Ralof was.

"Ralof! You damned traitor! Get out of my way!"

But Ralof spoke defiantly.

"We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time."

The four youths turned around to find the dragon landing behind them, ready to attack them.

"We've got to get out of here! Now!" Hiccup called out.

But when it looked like it was over for the six, a fiery white blast struck the dragon in the neck, making him miss his target. Turning to face the attacker, the dragon growled in its native tongue at a familiar black dragon. Strange thing was…the four youths could understand him.

**Hio tahrodiis! hio Aav Voth joorie? Hio kos aan Dukaan Se faal dov!"**

The larger dragon tried to attack Toothless as Hiccup called out his name.

"Toothless!"

The other five looked at him in shock.

"You are friends with that smaller dragon?" Rahm-Ku asked.

Hiccup nodded, keeping his eyes on the fight. Ralof then spoke.

"I don't know how you managed to do such a feat, lad, but we have to go!"

Hadvar growled.

"Not with you, Ralof!"

"Can we please just go before we die!" Renee screeched at them, making the men flinch a bit.

Seeing that there was no other way, the men lead the youths into the build, Hiccup calling out to his dragon.

"Toothless! In here!"

Hearing his rider, Toothless used his shot to temporarily blind the large dragon, giving him the time needed to escape into the building.

The black dragon screeched as it continue to wreak havoc.

* * *

**_Translation 1: "You tretcherous! You join With these Mortals? You are a dishonor of the dragonkind!"_**


	2. Escape from Helgen

**Chapter 2**

**Escape from Helgen**

_I'm back with another chapter! I've never expected this fic to be so popular. Thank you everyone for your support and love. :)_

* * *

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief as he and Toothless managed to enter the barracks that the two Nords, the Imperial, the Argonian, and the Khajiit entered in order to escape the dragon that was attacking Helgen. There was never a dragon that caused Hiccup to be so panicky. And that's with the Red Death and the first time he met Hookfang, his cousin Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare.

But there was something about that black dragon that just seemed…horrifying to Hiccup.

Deciding to set his unraveled nerves aside, Hiccup looked to the small band of people that entered with him.

"Is everyone ok?"

Everyone nodded with Hadvar speaking as he looked around the room they were in. It was one of the soldier's bed chambers in the barracks. "Looks like we're the only ones who made it." He then looked to the stone walls as they heard the roar of the first dragon continued.

"Was that really a dragon? The bringers of the End Times?"

The Imperial then looked to Hiccup as did Ralof and the three youths.

"How is it that you befriended one of those creatures? You better not be a Dragon Priest in training." Hadvar spoke warily.

Hiccup raised is bound hands while keeping a defensive Toothless from attacking the Imperial.

"No-no! He's not from here either! He's with me from my home!"

Rahm-Ku approached the Viking, trying to keep peace from the nervous Tamrielans and the foreigners.

"No one is accusing anyone of anything. If anything else, we need to keep moving. That other dragon could possibly topple this place any minute."

Renee nodded and spoke.

"He's right. Best to save such questions until we're safe from this place."

Ralof and Hadvar looked at each other warily before nodding in agreement.

"Very well. Let's get out of here first. Then we'll talk." The Imperial spoke.

"I agree for once." Ralof announced before ushering Renee over to him. "Come here, lass. Let's see if we can get those bindings off."

As Ralof cut Renee's bindings, J'Kiir allowed Hadvar to unbind him while Rahm-Ku allowed Toothless to cut his bindings with the dragon's teeth along with Hiccup, fascinated at the prospect of a trained dragon.

"Fascinating." The Argonian muttered.

Once they were unbound, Hadvar spoke.

"There. Best for all of you to take a look around. There should be plenty of gear to choose from. I'm going to find something for my burns."

Ralof kept an eye on Hadvar as the young bloods began to search around for what they might need. They found four sets of Imperial armor, but Rahm-Ku decided to tailor Hiccups, the Viking's small frame making the armor too big.

"I won't need any weapons. My magic is fine with me." The Argonian announced.

"Then I will take this dagger and longbow. If anyone finds a quiver of arrows, let me know." J'Kiir announced, finding up two daggers and a longbow in one chest.

"Mind if I have the other one of those daggers, J'Kiir?" Hiccup asked as he was being fitted.

J'Kiir agreed and placed the dagger on a bed near Hiccup as the Viking checked to make sure Rahm-Ku's tailoring was agreeable. But as he checked Toothless' tail for any signs of damage, he found that the prosthetic tail had broken and torn throughout their fall and until they find a blacksmith's shop, there was no way the Night Fury could fly.

Renee approached from a curtained area, dressed in a female version of the armor and examining a small sword and a leathery shield.

"I guess these will do for now."

She then looked to the grown men as they examined a barred archway.

"Does that lead out of here?"

"I think so. I've never been down this way in a while." Hadvar admitted.

Once they were settled with their new equipment, Hiccup climbed onto Toothless' back and the small dragon followed the others down a flight of stairs.

But once they reached the bottom of the stairs, the path ahead of them began to collapse.

"Look out!" Ralof called out as the group steadied themselves while during the collapse.

Once the last of the stones finished falling, the company found their way blocked by the rubble. Growling, Hadvar spoke as he walked to examine the rubble before turning to a closed door that evaded the rubble.

"Damn, that dragon doesn't give up easy. Thankfully, that debris hasn't blocked this door."

Hadvar went on ahead, followed by Renee, J'Kiir, Hiccup and Toothless, Rahm-Ku, and Ralof. The room they entered was a storeroom and kitchen for the barracks as Hadvar stopped to looked at the group.

"There should be some potions in here. Find anything you can carry and take it. We might need it."

Looking at the saddlebags on Toothess' saddle, Hiccup spoke up.

"We can store them in my saddle bags until we need them."

"Smart lad." Ralof commented before he went with J'Kiir to raid the larder.

Rahm-Ku, however, looked to the Viking and spoke.

"As long as we're in one place gathering supplies, mind giving that explanation. It would probably be best for the situation we're in."

Hiccup understood. It is clear that Hadvar and Ralof not only hated each other, but know each other as well. Also, the three young bloods, as Ralof called them, were still wary of each other, especially Hiccup and Toothless. And in order for any of them to escape from the city, they needed to trust each other.

"You're right, Rahm-Ku. I'll explain while we gather supplies."

So Hiccup told his story to the five, from when he was the runt and the laughing stock of Berk to the defeat of the Red Death and the opening of the Dragon Academy. Of course, they did ask the occasional question if the tale was real or not, but Hiccup repeated the same answer each time.

"If it wasn't true, then why am I riding a dragon here in Skyrim?"

By the time he was finished, the saddlebags were full of food and potions and J'Kiir found several quivers of iron arrows for him to use with his longbow. Ralof was the first to speak as they continued down the corridors.

"I must say, lad, you lead an interesting life. Fighting and training dragons on a daily basis, discovering new species…I am impressed."

"As am I. Hopefully, we won't need your dragon to fend off the other one. I'm not sure he can handle it." Hadvar spoke.

Hiccup nodded.

"When I looked into that dragon's eyes, it was like they were telling me that there was no way that dragon could be tamed. In fact, it was like they were telling me it sought our destruction for something instead of survival. Something like the will to destroy us."

"Well that answers my question." Renee spoke, disappointed.

As they made their way down the halls, the company found themselves in a torture room. The sight of the dead bodies almost wanted to make Hiccup vomit. Hadvar looked at the room and spoke.

"I feel the same way every time I come in here. And I am with the Legion."

"Then maybe you should consider changing sides." Ralof muttered.

"Not exactly the time to go over politics, you two." Renee intervened once again.

J'Kiir found something shining in a knapsack nearby and opened it.

"Ah. Good. It is always best to have as many lockpicks as one can carry."

"As much as I am against thievery, I will have to agree with you, Khajiit."

J'Kiir glared at Rahm-Ku.

"Call me by my name and I will call you by yours, Argonian."

Renee groaned at the two beast men.

"Do I have to keep the two of you from killing each other as well? This is getting old."

As the trio argued amongst themselves, Hiccup looked to the table and found a single book with a symbol of a dragon on it. As he examined the book, it found it in a language different from his own. Pocketing the book, the Viking took a mental note to learn the written language of this land. But that didn't quell the feelings of importance he felt for this book. Maybe he could ask Rahm-Ku or Renee to teach him how to read the new language.

Passing the torture chamber, Hiccup and his new companions continued to follow Hadvar into the last chamber that was man-made. Around the room were several hanging cages, a small few containing skeletons and one with a fresh corpse. The stench of rotting flesh contaminated the air the living breathed. And there a wall at the end of the chamber that was broken down, revealing a cave tunnel that led further into the earth.

"We have begun construction of an extension of the barracks a month ago. When we broke down the wall, we found this tunnel and the captains decided that it should be an escape tunnel in case of an emergency. But I have not been down this far before, so I do not know what could be down there." Hadvar spoke.

Upon hearing this, Renee drew out her sword while J'Kiir quickly placed an arrow at the ready.

"The only thing we should be looking for is a way out of here before we get buried." The Nord girl spoke.

The Khajiit and the girl walked ahead, followed by Hadvar and Ralof, with Rahm-Ku, Hiccup, and Toothless lagging behind.

The corridor was a little snug, but there was enough room for Toothless to walk through until the escapees entered a larger chamber that had a stream run through the center. It was clear that the Imperials were the ones responsible for building the railing and wooden bridge that connected the two ledges to another corridor. This was like the sixth chamber he and the others had passed through and Hiccup was already missing the sun.

Upon entering the next corridor, the current leader of the group, J'Kiir, reached for a lever that stood still at the end of the hall, which was blocked by a wooden panel. Once he grabbed it, the Khajiit pulled the lever and the panel fell, revealing a bridge. But as they crossed, a rumbling sound caught Hiccup's and Toothless' attention above them. Realizing what that sound was, Hiccup called as the Night Fury charged forward.

"Get out of the cavern!"

Startled at his sudden call, the remaining members of the group jumped out of the way and out of the cavern just as stones and boulders came crashing down, destroying the bridge and blocking the way back into Helgen.

Ralof cursed.

"Damn it. Not going back that way."

J'Kiir then spoke.

"I guess we're lucky that didn't come down on top of us."

"We'd better push on. The sooner we're out of this deathtrap, the better." Rahm-Ku spoke before he looked to Hiccup. "Good ears, my friend. We owe you our lives."

Hiccup just simply nodded as he continued to ride Toothless through the caverns.

It was at the next cavern chamber where Hiccup not only got to witness his peers' fighting abilities and see an example of the dangerous creatures that inhabit this land. Upon turning the corner, the Viking's eyes caught sight of the largest spiders he and Toothless had ever seen. There were six small ones the size of sheep, while the four larger spiders could possible rival the size of an adolescent Gronkle.

It was a nightmare gone worse.

No sooner that they had turned the corner that the spiders spotted them and, like the predators that they are, began to scurry their way towards the group. Toothless shot at the spiders, causing them to back up, while Renee, Ralof, and Hadvar ran towards the spiders, their weapons drawn. J'Kiir began to fire rounds of arrows at the spiders while Rahm-Ku used a fire spell on them. From his perch on Toothless' back, Hiccup watched as the ferocity of the Tamrielans decimated the spiders. It was Renee who delivered the final blow as she stabbed the last of the largest spiders in the head with her sword.

As Hiccup steadied his dragon, J'Kiir took out some bottles he grabbed from the storeroom and began to 'milk' a substance from each of the spiders' fangs.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked the Khajiit.

"Frostbite Spider venom makes the perfect grab-and-go poison to taint weapons with if you are in a fight that can't be won with strength, but craft."

"As long as it doesn't attract more of those spiders. I can't stand those eyes." Ralof spoke, hiding his shudder.

"What's next? Giant snakes?" Hadvar muttered in disgust at the spiders.

"I hope not." Rahm-Ku spoke as he took the lead of the group.

As they went down another cavern, the smell of fresh air assaulted the group's nostrils.

"We must be close to the exit." Hiccup spoke.

But Rahm-Ku, upon entering another large chamber, froze and crouched down.

"Shh! There's a bear up ahead."

Upon hearing this, the entire company crouched down.

"I don't know about you, Ralof. But I'd rather not tangle with her right now." Hadvar spoke.

"I agree, Hadvar. Let's try and sneak out of here." Answered Ralof.

Even though he had Toothless with him, Hiccup agreed with the men's agreement and whispered to the Night Fury.

"Let's just quietly get out of here. You've only got one shot left and I think it's best to save it for an emergency."

Knowing that Hiccup was right, Toothless carefully followed the Tamrielans and crept past the sleeping bear. They kept creeping until all seven of them were around the corner, where they were safe from the bear's senses.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Renee spoke.

"Phew. That was close."

Agreeing with her, the group continued to follow the smell of fresh air until they finally found an opening to the outside world.

"Looks like this is the way out." Rahm-Ku spoke.

"I was beginning to wonder if we'd ever see the light of day again." J'Kiir spoke in relief.

But as they exited the caverns, Toothless senses caught a whiff of something. Something not at all friendly. This caused the Night Fury to freeze at the cave's exit, leaving his Viking rider confused.

"Toothless? What are you-?"

"Wait! Hide!" Ralof hissed as he and Hadvar hid behind a neighboring boulder.

Following their lead, Renee and J'Kiir hid within the foliage while Rahm-Ku stayed at the cave's entrance with Hiccup and Toothless. Just then, the dragon that attacked Helgen flew over their heads, unable to see his escaped quarry, and flew off toward the northeast.

Once the dragon had disappeared, Hadvar signaled the others to come out while Ralof spoke.

"Looks like he's gone for good this time. But I don't think we should stick around to see if he comes back."

"Agreed." The remaining party spoke.

As they started to walk down the dirt and cobblestone path, J'Kiir asked a question.

"Pardon my asking, but where does this trail lead to?"

"To our home village of Riverwood. My sister, Gerdur owns and runs the mill there." Ralof spoke.

"And my uncle owns the blacksmith there. If we wish to separate, then it would probably be best if all of us rest at Riverwood for the night." Hadvar spoke.

Upon hearing that the Imperial had an uncle who was a blacksmith, Hiccup hoped that the man's uncle was kind enough to let him use his forge.

"If you plan to travel around Skyrim riding your dragon, I'd have him wait outside the village unless it is approved by the village." Renee spoke.

As Hiccup rode on with his fellow refugees on the road, he looked out towards the vast lands of Skyrim.

Although he may not know it, but this was the beginning of an adventure of legendary proportions.

* * *

_One of my least favorite monsters in Skyrim is the Frostbite Spiders. Not a big spider fan. XP_


	3. Riverwood

**Chapter 3**

**Riverwood**

_Here's chapter 3. This explains more on Renee and Rahm-Ku's pasts. J'Kiir will reveal his in a different chapter. Right now, it's just clues. _

_Also, a message for a Mr. Josh Prisco: Your email didn't show up on your review. _

_I do not own The Elder Scrolls nor How to Train Your Dragon._

* * *

When we last left our heroes, they had just escaped from the now-flaming city of Helgen and the black dragon that had caused it. Now, riding on his dragon, Toothless, Hiccup was following the Nord Ralof and the Imperial Hadvar to their hometown. With him are the three youths that escaped with him: the red-headed Nord, Renee Silverglass; Rahm-Ku, the lizard-like Argonian mage-in-training; and the mysterious Khajiit, J'Kiir.

They all thanked their gods that they managed to survive not only the horrors of the dragon and the giant Frostbite Spiders they had encounter in the caverns under Helgen, but their own execution as well. Now, they were traveling to the safety of the neighboring village of Riverwood and rest up. Hiccup wanted to continue traveling the world, but with Toothless' prosthetic tail broken and the threat of that black dragon still at large, the Viking could only hope that the Imperial's blacksmith uncle could allow him to forge a new tail without causing a disturbance.

As they made their way down the path, Hiccup overheard Ralof whispering to Renee about joining the Stormcloak rebellion in a place called Windhelm in the east, while Hadvar was trying to convince Rahm-Ku to join the Imperial Legion at a place toward the north called Solitude. As both Nord and Argonian refused, Hiccup turned his attention to J'Kiir.

"Hey, J'Kiir? What's 'Windhelm' and 'Solitude'?"

J'Kiir thought for a moment before answering his fellow foreigner.

"From what I remember, Solitude is the capital of Skyrim and the main hold of the Imperials. It is supposed to sit on top of a tall rocky formation overlooking the Ghost Sea, which would protect the city from the sea's harsh winds. Windhelm is home to Ulfric Stormcloak and no doubt the home of the Stormcloaks. I haven't heard much about it other than that they've separated the raced sections of the city into three: the Nords, the Dunmer, and the Argonians."

"Dunmer?" Hiccup asked.

"They are one of the three races of elves in Tamriel, who are also known as Dark Elves. Their most notable features are grey-black skin and red eyes that seem to glow. They are very strong, intelligent, and light on their feet. But legends say that they are ill favored by fate."

The Khajiit leaned in and whispered to the Viking.

"I will not say this in front of the Argonian, but the College of Winterhold had a large number of Dunmer mages until the Nords that lived in Winterhold drove them out. They still live in various placed outside their homeland of Morrowind, including Skyrim."

But just as Hiccup was just about to ask more questions, the people ahead of him began to slow down.

"What's the matter?" Hiccup called up to them.

"Nothing, lad. Just wanted to show you young bloods something." Ralof answered as he pointed to a collection of mountains across the river.

Amongst the rocky cliffs was a structure that exposed five arches to the travelers.

"See that ruin up there? It is called Bleak Falls Barrow. When I was a boy, that place used to give me nightmares."

"It gave every child nightmares, Ralof. All the stories of Draugr creeping down the mountain to climb through our windows at night, that kind of thing." Hadvar spoke up.

Ralof forced himself to look away, as did Hadvar.

"If there is one thing we agree on, it's that we still don't like the looks of that place."

The younger Tamrielans were also wary, but Hiccup was still confused.

"Uh…what are Draugr?"

It was Renee who answered him.

"They are the Nord undead. Walking corpses who thankfully reside in their crypts where they belong."

Toothless growled at the monolith as Hiccup felt chills down his spine as he heard about the Draugr.

"They can't possibly exist, can they?"

Renee placed her hands on her hips and spoke.

"You're looking at one who has more than often delved into crypts from time to time."

Just then, J'Kiir called out to gain the travelers attention.

"What are those stones? They have some sort of carvings on them."

For the first time since the fall, Hiccup dismounted Toothless and he jogged to where J'Kiir was. In front of the Khajiit were three stones that were indeed carved. The older men realized what they were and Hadvar answered.

"These are the Guardian Stones, three of the thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape."

"What do they do?" Rahm-Ku asked.

With a smirk, Ralof spoke to the Argonian.

"See for yourselves."

The four young bloods looked at each other before Renee spoke.

"I'll go first."

She then walked to the plateau that held the stones and named them off counter clockwise by image.

"Ok. The one on the left must be the Thief Stone. The in front of us must be the Mage Stone. Then that must be the Warrior Stone on the right."

Making her choice, Renee walked up to the Warrior Stone and touched it with her bare right hand.

The boys and the dragon watched in amazement as what appeared to be a constellation on the image of the warrior began to glow as a light beacon shot into the sky. Both grown men nodded in approval with her choice.

"Ah. The Warrior. A fine choice, young Nord." Ralof commented.

"Aye. I knew that you weren't meant for the cart with the Stormcloaks." Hadvar added in.

Impressed, J'Kiir and Rahm-Ku followed Renee's lead while Hiccup watched with Toothless. J'Kiir chose the Thief Stone while Rahm-Ku chose the Mage's Stone, both stones accepting their touch.

"What do the stones do?" The young Viking asked.

"Many a thing depending on the stone, lad." Ralof spoke. "The Warrior Stone will aid the lass by gradually improving her use of swords and the like. The Argonian's Mage Stone will help him grow stronger in spell casting and the Khajiit's Thief Stone will, obviously, make him a better thief even if he isn't one."

"Are you going to choose a stone, lad?" Hadvar asked.

Hiccup looked quizzled at the three stones, wondering whether or not he should try them. It was Renee who saved him from the intrigued eyes of the men.

"Whether he chooses to use a stone or not is his business alone. And even if he's interested, there are ten other stones hidden throughout Skyrim for him to choose from. Now let's get to Riverwood before dark."

Mentally thanking Renee, Hiccup walked back to Toothless and decided to walk with him instead of riding him, allowing his legs, both flesh and metal, to stretch and move as he followed the others to Riverwood. They had little trouble during the trip, a wolf or two every now and then, but they arrived at the village before the sun touched the horizon.

Riverwood was a small town consisted of six, maybe seven buildings, the largest one clearly an inn. Upon seeing Hadvar and Ralof enter the town, Hiccup stopped to speak to Toothless.

"I need you to wait out here, bud. After what happened in Helgen, I'm pretty sure no one wants to see a dragon right now. The last thing we need to do is to cause a panic."

The Night Fury made a low grumble of protest, but upon remembering the black dragon that he fought, he complied and decided to look for a place to rest within a safe distance of the town.

After his friend left to find a place to rest, Hiccup turned to Renee and the two males who were waiting for him at Riverwood's gate.

"Hadvar and Ralof are speaking to their relatives in town. They said that they're going to explain the situation before calling us in to speak." Rahm-Ku spoke.

"In the meantime, let's set up camp. I don't know about the rest of you, but all of my septims were taken from me the moment I was arrested." Renee spoke up, beginning her search for firewood.

"I'll find some game for dinner. Since we're not going anywhere for the night, might as well stick together until the Nord and the Imperial come back." J'Kiir spoke as he prepped his bow.

Hiccup lead the other young bloods to where Toothless was: a small clearing in the forest near a mine that they had passed earlier and began to set up the shelters with Rahm-Ku and Renee. After Renee prepared the wood and stones for the campfire, Hiccup held up his hand.

"I've got this." He then turned to his dragon. "Toothless?"

Having done this before, Toothless used his remaining blast to light the fire, surprising Renee and awestruck Rahm-Ku.

After the fire was lit, Renee left to check on the situation in Riverwood while Rahm-Ku sat in front of the fire, waiting for his first meal in over a day.

"I hope that Khajiit comes back soon with some meat. I don't want to have to catch fish in the river and get my clothing all wet."

At the mention of the Argonian's distrust of the cat person, Hiccup decided to ask some more questions with his Argonian counterpart.

"Has there been any problems with your two races in the past, Rahm-Ku?"

Realizing that he had forgotten his manners, the mage apologized.

"My apologies, Hiccup. I keep forgetting that you are not a native of Tamriel. Our races have been in conflict several times in the past. Sometimes, the scars can pass down through generations. Much like the High Elves and the Nords."

Knowing that he had given Hiccup more questions, Rahm-Ku continued to speak.

"Twenty-five years ago, the Empire was at war with the High Elves of the Summerset Isle. Although the High Elves are great in the art of magic, there were those who wish to revive an empire of their own known as the "Aldmeri Dominion". The Thalmor are agents of the Dominion. The Dominion seeks purification and perfection. They are also arrogant, believing that their race is the best."

"Sounds like they're a bunch of prunes. Pains in the neck." Hiccup joked.

Rahm-Ku laughed.

"I'll have to agree on that. Thankfully, not every Altmer, the term for High Elf, agrees with such arrogance. I should know. I've had plenty of Altmer and the other elves reside in Murky Glen back in Black Marsh."

"What was your childhood like, anyway? If I can call it a childhood."

It was the Argonian's turn to raise a proverbial eyebrow.

"Why are you interested in my past?"

"I'm curious. Especially since I told you all about my past. I honestly can't tell how old you and J'Kiir are."

Rahm-Ku laughed again, realizing again his mistake.

"Ha, ha. A fair trade. Well, to start with, I am in my eighteenth summer and I am pretty sure the cat is the same age."

Hiccup figured that meant that he and Renee are the same ages as the Argonian and the Khajiit. So despite him looking older, Rahm-Ku was actually younger.

"Murky Glen was a small fishing village at the edge of Black Marsh and hardly anything happened there. It's the kind of place where everyone knows everyone and everything. I was the son of a fisherman and a merchant with four egg-sisters, two older, two younger. My egg-sisters and I learned the ways of the trade in my father's hopes that we would take over the business one day."

"But how did you find out that you had a talent for magic?" Hiccup asked as he leaned back on Toothless.

With a smirk of his own making, Rahm-Ku answered him.

"I was no more than seven when a family of Bretons came to Murky Glen. They were traveling mages and performed magic shows for the hatchlings in my villages. The mother of the family was a fortune-teller and sensed my hidden magical talents. She tested me for magic and after a couple of tries with various spells, I found I could cast Heal whenever I wished at a young age.

"After some persuasion to my parents, the family taught me what they knew about magic and I found myself wanting not wanting to become a fisherman or a merchant, but I began to dream of becoming the greatest mage of the Fourth Era. My father allowed me to teach the Heal spell to my egg-sisters and my mother was able to get a hold on some spell books for my hatching days."

"How did you learn about the College of Winterhold?" Hiccup asked.

"The father of the Breton family told me of the college when I entered my sixteenth summer. It took an entire moon to convince my father to allow me to pursue my dream on the condition that I'd wait until my eighteenth summer. That was no less than a moon ago. In the month of Sun's Height. As I had said in the cart back there, I was on the last leg of my journey when I was captured just for crossing the border."

"Sounds like you've had quite the trip. It must not easy traveling from Black Marsh to Skyrim on foot." Hiccup spoke.

Rahm-Ku gave a soft laugh as he answered Hiccup again.

"You don't know the half of it. If we find a map of Tamriel before we go our separate ways, I'll have to show you where my homeland is."

It was then that Renee returned with a cooking pot and spit as well as a small bag of something.

"Talking about your life, Rahm-Ku?" The Nord asked.

The Argonian gave a friendly nod at the young warrior as he helped her set up the cooking pot.

"Indeed. Our friend from the far north was curious, so I told him."

Hiccup then looked at Renee.

"What about you, Renee? Where did you grow up?"

Renee fell silent for a moment, allowing Hiccup to remember that her home was taken by a plague when she was a child.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean-"

But Renee held up her hand to stop him from rambling.

"It's alright. It's been ten years, anyway."

As she began to take out ingredients, she spoke. "Hadvar's and Ralof's families gave me these ingredients before I left. They are still explaining about Helgen when I left."

She then began her tale.

"As I have stated back in Helgen, I was born in the mining town of Emeralda here in Skyrim. Our specialty were the emerald mines that honeycombed the land around the town. My father was a miner and my mother was a gem cutter and jewelry maker. The emeralds that my family mined and cut were considered valuable and we even once had an order from both the High King of Skyrim and the Emperor of Tamriel."

Renee then paused for a moment before she continued, trying to catch her emotions.

"When the plague came, it was like living a nightmare. For some reason, I wasn't infected. Thankfully, the townspeople were too sick to accuse me of being a deadra or a witch. I struggled to keep the town going while sending letter after letter to doctors all over Skyrim. But the Namira's Harvest was too much. My parents told me to leave Emeralda before my immunity could leave me."

"And have you been back there?" Rahm-Ku asked.

Renee shook her head.

"No. I was actually returning to pay my respects and see if I could revive the town when I was captured."

"But where did you grow up after you left your hometown?" Hiccup asked.

Renee answered him with fondness in her eyes, clearly happy with her memories this time.

"After I left Emeralda, I headed to the neighboring town of Rorikstead for the night before I could go to Whiterun for work. As I got there, I've found that there was a traveling band of warriors consisted of Redguards and Orcs. After winning a fight with a buffoon who wanted to take me in to trade me, I've found myself with two of the warriors asking me where I had learned to fight. After a while and hearing about what had happened to my family, the warriors took me in as one of their own."

"What was the name of the warriors you were adopted into?" Rahm-Ku asked curiously.

"The Sabre Fangs." Renee answered nonchalantly.

Hiccup was surprised by the Argonian's reaction as Rahm-Ku jumped back on his tail in surprise.

"No way! _The_ Saber Fangs?"

Still trying to get some answers, Hiccup spoke up.

"_Who are_ the Sabre Fangs?"

Rahm-Ku returned his attention to the young Viking.

"Sorry about that. The Sabre Fangs are a famous warrior group that travels all around Tamriel. They are considered the strongest of the wandering warrior groups in Tamriel, mainly consisted of Orcs and Redguards."

"That's right." Renee spoke. "The Sabre Fangs took me in and taught me how to fight like an Orc and a Redguard, while maintaining my Nord heritage. We have traveled all over Tamriel and saw many sights. I've temporarily left the Fangs for a small trip to Skyrim, ready to confront my past when I was captured."

Hiccup leaned back on Toothless again as he looked at the red-haired Nord.

"My village would defiantly like you, Renee."

But before Renee could say anything else, J'Kiir returned with a large buck and a couple of rabbits.

"It may not be ingredients for Elsweyr Stew, but one can never go wrong with fresh meat."

Looking at the Khajiit, Hiccup decided to ask J'Kiir about his past.

"Renee and Rahm-Ku have been telling me about their pasts. Can you tell us about yours?"

But instead of a straight answer, J'Kiir smirked.

"Guess."

Both Renee and Rahm-Ku gave the same answer.

**"****Thief.****"**

J'Kiir scoffed at the pair.

"Oh? And what makes you think I am a thief?"

"Well, for one thing, you've chosen the Thief Stone as your patron stone." Rahm-Ku spoke.

Renee then pointed to something on J'Kiir's face that Hiccup hadn't noticed before: A crescent-shaped scar over his left eye.

"And the last time I was in Elsweyr, I've heard rumors of a stripped and speckled Khajiit with a crescent moon scar over his left eye. The rumors said he was a notorious thief who stole from traveling nobles and ported pirates. He was known as 'The Shadow Stalker'."

Hiccup expected J'Kiir to protest about racial slurs, but the Khajiit instead smirked and began to dress the deer.

"Hmm. Guilty as charged. I've been a thief all of my life like my father before my and his father before him and so on. I've come to Skyrim to join the elusive Thieves Guild in Riften when I was captured."

"But there's got to be more to your past than that." Renee spoke.

J'Kiir then gave a playful smirk.

"Eh…Maybe another time. If you are a good girl, Miss Renee."

Renee narrowed her eyes in annoyance at J'Kiir and it looked clear that she was going to smack the cat when Ralof and Hadvar came to the campsite with their families. The four adults and two children were cautious at the sight of Toothless, but Hiccup stood by the Night Fury which allowed the families to settle down.

"I see the stories my nephew told me are true. You have escaped a dragon attack with another dragon."

A bearded man spoke. Judging by his sentence structure, the man was clearly Hadvar's blacksmith uncle.

As the younger Tamrielans spoke to the family, Hiccup took up the challenge to approach the blacksmith, Alvor.

"Uh…Hadvar told me that you are a blacksmith. W-would it be alright if I use your forge to make a new tail for my dragon?"

Alvor raised an eyebrow at the Viking before looking toward his nephew, then back at Hiccup.

"My nephew has told me of your predicament. Although I am not exactly fond of the idea of helping a dragon after what happened in Helgen. But if he trusts you and your dragon, then I don't see any reason for me to say no."

After thanking the blacksmith, Hiccup followed Alvor to his shop in Riverwood while Renee and the others discussed the situation of the other black dragon, Toothless letting the two children approach him with curiosity.

"If there is one thing we agree on, it's that Riverwood is in danger of a dragon attack of its own." The Nord woman, Ralof's sister, Gerdur, spoke.

"Yes. Someone has to tell the Jarl of Whiterun about this." Alvor's wife, Sigrid, added in.

Looking at the youths they escaped with, Hadvar and Ralof looked at each other and agreed before speaking to the trio.

"As much as we wish to warn the jarl ourselves, we have to get back to our respective outfits. If it's possible, could you three and Hiccup head to Whiterun and warn the jarl? Riverwood would be very grateful to the four of you." Ralof requested.

Looking at each other, the trio shrugged their shoulders.

"Might as well. After all, I need to pass Whiterun to get to Winterhold." Rahm-Ku spoke.

"And I'll be taking the next carriage to Riften there, so why not?" J'Kiir answered.

Renee then gave her answer.

"Whiterun is my next stop before I make the trek to Rorikstead. So might as well warn them."

The Riverwood folk breathed a sigh of relief as Hadvar spoke.

"We thank you, young bloods. Riverwood will be grateful for this."

As they continued to chatter, Renee took the time to head back to Riverwood to check on Hiccup. The Nord found the Viking hard at work with the blacksmith in making a new tail for Toothless.

After making her presence known, Renee explained the request to tell the Jarl of Whiterun to Hiccup as he worked.

"I know. Alvor asked me the same thing. I agree that the black dragon back in Helgen is not something that can be ignored."

"Well that's good. The others and I were planning the same thing, since it seems that we'll be heading to Whiterun before we head to our destinations."

Hiccup gave a half-laugh as he hammered away at a piece of steel.

"Heh. Looks like we're hard to get rid of to each other."

It was Renee's turn to give a laugh.

* * *

_Next time: Before they head to Whiterun, our four heroes and our favorite dragon take upon a request to get back a stolen item for a trader. This takes them into the bowels of Bleak Falls Barrow and the Druger within._

_Please Review._


	4. Bleak Falls Barrow

**Chapter 4**

**Bleak Falls Barrow**

_Hi. I'm back. I was working on a couple of fics until my 'Fan Fic Mood Swings' swung to Skyrim._

_I do not own anything other than J'Kiir, Rahm-Ku, and Renee._

* * *

After camping out the previous night after their escape from Helgen, Hiccup, Toothless, and their temporary companions were clearing out their campsite while J'Kiir made up a list for their trek to the Whiterun hold. Their goal this time was to warn the jarl of Whiterun of the black dragon that attacked Helgen the previous day. Ralof and Hadvar left Riverwood the day before to return to their own outfits, so the young bloods were on their own for their journey. According to Renee, Whiterun was only a couple of miles away from the small logging town, so they should be there before noon.

After he finished rolling up one of the sleeping bags that Ralof's sister gave them, Rahm-Ku walked over to Hiccup and handed him a bag.

Curious, Hiccup asked, "What is this?"

"Tamriel currency. These septims that Alvor and Hod gave us will be enough to buy supplies for our trip to Whiterun." Said Rahm-Ku.

"But why give them to me? J'Kiir's the one with the list." Hiccup inquired.

Rahm-Ku gave him a look that helped the Viking to remember that J'Kiir was a thief and that giving him their money was a bad idea.

"Ah."

As Renee and Rahm-Ku continued to clear out the campsite while Toothless watched them, Hiccup walked over to the Khajiit thief, who was starting to stand up.

"Ready to get the supplies, J'Kiir?"

"As much as you are ready to guard those gold coins from me." The Khajiit joked, although it seemed hard for Hiccup to understand the mysterious thief.

Setting the joke aside, the duo left the camp and entered Riverwood. As they walked down the cobblestone road, J'Kiir pointed to an iron sign on a building across from Alvor's forge.

"That is where we need to go. The scaled sign indicates that the building is a trader's store."

As the entered the building, a heated argument between a man and a woman assaulted the ears of the travelers.

"I said no!"

"Are you serious? Are you really going to let those thieves get away with this then?"

"The guards will handle it once they come here."

"By then it will be-!"

But the pair halted their argument once they saw Hiccup and J'Kiir at the door.

"Uh…We can come back another time." Hiccup spoke.

But the man waved them off while the woman left the room in a huff of embarrassment.

"Sorry about that. What can I get you gentlemen?"

As J'Kiir gave the man the list, he asked a completely different question.

"If I may, did something happen here?"

The man was hesitant, but decided to confide in the two outsiders.

"Well, to tell you the truth, some thieves snuck in here last night and stole something of mine. A golden claw. Last I heard, they've fled to Bleak Falls Barrow."

Remembering what Hadvar and Ralof told them about the barrow, Hiccup looked to J'Kiir, who had a very unusual gleam in his eyes.

"Well, my companions and I can get that claw back for you. We were on our way to Whiterun, but there's no harm in taking back something that was stolen."

Not knowing of J'Kiir's occupation, the man spoke in happy surprises.

"R-really? You'd get the claw back from them? I-I don't know what to say."

It was then the man had an idea.

"How about this: get the claw back and not only will your supplies be on the house, but I've got some coin from a shipment I can part with you. It should be enough for you helping me and my sister."

With a satisfied grin, J'Kiir shook the trader's hand.

"Very well. We have a deal."

As they got the necessary supplies, Hiccup scowled at the Khajiit on their way back to the others.

"I can't believe you've just said that. Don't you remember what Ralof and Hadvar said about Bleak Falls Barrow?"

"I do remember, but this is an opportunity to make some coin and get some free supplies out of it."

"And to do that, we need to get a golden claw from a band of thieves." Hiccup spoke in a monotone voice.

"A little bump in the road, but worth it."

Hiccup wondered how much of a shrewd businessman the Khajiit was underneath that friendly-looking exterior. He was even beginning to wonder how much sanity the thief had.

Upon their return to the campsite, Hiccup walked over to Toothless as Rahm-Ku and Renee looked at them.

"So? Where are the supplies?" Rahm-Ku asked suspiciously.

Hiccup answered the Argonian with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"Oh, we got them. And J'Kiir gave us the chance of a discount too. All we have to do is walk into Bleak Falls Barrows, ask some thieves to give us a golden claw they stole, and go back to the shop with it intact."

The Mage and the Warrior gave the Thief angry glares.

**"****J'KIIR!****" **

J'Kiir gave a toothy grin as he backed away from the approaching pair.

"Now don't get mad. I agreed to this so that we'd get those supplies for free and we will get some decent gold as a reward."

"And to do that, we've got to creep around in a Draugr-infested ruin, take out a group of bandits, get it, and get out?" Renee asked.

"Pretty much." J'Kiir spoke with his cheeky grin intact.

As the two Tamrielans argued with the third, Hiccup began to pet Toothless.

"Something tells me the ending of the argument won't be in our favor, bud."

* * *

Sure enough, J'Kiir managed to convince Renee and Rahm-Ku to go along with the plan and the four bipeds and one dragon were climbing up the trail that led to Bleak Falls Barrow.

"Tell me again how we got into this mess again?" Rahm-Ku asked Hiccup, who decided to walk with the others, giving Toothless a break from carrying him.

"Because J'Kiir made the point that unless we want to get to Whiterun without having any supply problems, we have to get that claw back."

Renee then spoke to J'Kiir, who was leading the way to the barrow.

"You better wish we don't run into any Draugr inside. Otherwise you're on your own with fighting them."

J'Kiir was about to say something when he spotted a ruined tower up ahead, along with a trio of bandits charging at them.

"How about until then, we take these blaggards out?"

Upon hearing this, Rahm-Ku and Renee attacked along with the Khajiit, leaving Hiccup with Toothless. The Viking watched as the Nord skewered one bandit in the gullet, the Argonian incinerating another with his Flame spell, and the Khajiit taking out the third bandit by firing an arrow in between his opponent's eyes.

Hiccup couldn't help but feel nauseous at the sight of his companions slaying. Even though he has been around blood before, it was usually from an animal at the butcher's. Hiccup struggled with his nausea, knowing that if he were to take the title of chief from his father one day, he would have to get used to the very idea of slaying another human. Especially in this chaotic nation.

Once the bandits were slain, J'Kiir went to work on looting the bodies while Renee went to the tower to take out any remaining bandits as well as finding something useful for the travelers to use. Rahm-Ku, noticing Hiccup's uneasiness, approached him.

"Not use to being in a fight?"

Trying not to look at the bodies, Hiccup answered.

"I'm just not used to being around dead people. Especially the (gulp) recently deceased."

The Argonian gave a chuckle as he helped his friends past the bodies and up the hill.

"It is not an easy thing to do, but you'll get used to it. I should know. I've never killed anyone until I got to Cyrodiil. Bandit. Had to fight for my life."

Soon after the mage-in-training told him this, Hiccup looked up ahead and saw Renee coming out of the ruined tower with a sack over her shoulders.

Once he and the others joined up with her, Renee began to list the loot.

"So far, I have found about one hundred septims, one magika potion, a couple of stamina and health potions, and I've found a couple of spell tomes for Rahm-Ku. Not sure if you already know them, but it doesn't hurt to check."

Rahm-Ku took the two books from Renee and looked them over. He lifted one, a violet book with a gate-like symbol on it, and spoke.

"I don't know this 'Summon Flame Antronach' spell, so I will use this."

He then handed Hiccup the second book, which was of a yellow color with an ethereal bird on it.

"That is the Healing spell I had taught my sisters back in Murky Glen. I believe you will find this useful at another time."

"I'll say. We're here." J'Kiir called out after a quick scouting trip up along the trail.

Taking the tome, Hiccup placed the item in one of the saddle bags and followed the Khajiit. Sure enough, just a little ways away was none other than the entrance into Bleak Falls Barrow.

"It looks like those bandits we've taken care of were the front guard. I don't see any other bandits out front." J'Kiir answered as he started walking up the steps.

As they reached the giant doors, Renee turned and spoke to Hiccup.

"As much as I don't mind your friend coming along, I know well of tombs like this and I can assure you that he won't fit passed the entrance."

Hiccup's eyes widened as he heard this.

"Are you saying Toothless can't come with us?"

Renee answered with sincerity.

"I am afraid not. The passages will only get smaller in width and I fear he won't get through. But we can let him into the entrance chamber so that he won't get cold."

J'Kiir then spoke.

"You don't have to come with us, my friend. Chances are there will be more things that may need slaying."

As much as Hiccup wanted to stay with Toothless, the young Viking's curiosity got the best of him as he turned to his dragon, who let out a grumbling moan.

"Don't worry, bud. We'll find this golden claw and come back. In the meantime, stay warm."

Hiccup comforted the Night Fury. As Toothless let out an accepting growl, Renee and J'Kiir pushed one of the large doors as Rahm-Ku peeked inside.

"I see two bandits talking at the far end of the entrance chamber. I don't think they've noticed us yet."

"Then I will take it from here." J'Kiir spoke, drawing an arrow and readied it with his bow.

The Khajiit then sneaked passed Rahm-Ku and carefully stalked inside. Avoiding contact with the giant rats and a couple of corpses of unfortunate bandits, J'Kiir silently made his way to the first of the two pillars that supported the chamber's ceiling. Then, carefully, he pulled back on the bow, bringing the feathered end of the first arrow close to his right jade eye. After carefully taking aim, the thief released the arrow, swiftly striking its target. And before the second bandit could process on what happened, J'Kiir fired another arrow and like before, the arrow struck its target.

Standing straight up, J'Kiir turned to the entrance.

"Alright. You can come in now."

Upon hearing the cat man, the three remaining adventurers and the Night Fury entered the barrow from the snowy outside, taking advantage of the fire made by the recently-deceased bandits. After they had warmed up, and J'Kiir looted the bodies, Toothless stayed by the fire as the quartet made their way into the bowels of the barrow.

As they walked down the tunnels, a sound began to annoy the Khajiit. The sound of metal tapping the ground. Looking behind him, he found the culprit: Hiccup's false leg.

"Does anyone have a small satchel to spare? Because with that maddening tapping, we'll get discovered quickly."

"Oh, like being sneaky is everything. I can't help it if my leg is noisy!" Hiccup argued.

But Rahm-Ku held up his hand and shushed them.

"Quiet! This can be taken care of instantly."

He then pulled out his money pouch and poured out all of his septims, leaving the bag empty. Then, after stuffing the bag with a bit of linen that was lying around, the mage placed the leather bag on the Viking's foot, finishing off with tying the drawstring tightly around the metal.

"There. That should do it for now."

Hiccup walked around the corridor, testing the new mute for his leg. Not a single tap was heard. With a grateful smile, he turned to the Argonian.

"Thanks, Rahm-Ku. I'll be sure to return your money bag when we get out of here."

"No problem." Rahm-Ku waved off as he pocketed his gold. "Now. Let's find that claw."

After walking down the hall a ways, Renee spotted something and pulled Rahm-Ku and Hiccup down by their shirts.

"Get down! Another bandit!" She whispered.

But just as J'Kiir was about to draw another arrow, the bandit, not knowing of his supposed attackers, pulled a lever in front of him and in a snap, arrows from out of nowhere pierced his flesh, killing him instantly. Blinking in surprise, the archer Khajiit spoke.

"Well. That was unusual."

The quartet walked ahead and J'Kiir examined the body.

"Poisoned arrows. Even if the injuries were minor, the poison would've finished him immediately."

Renee then looked around the chamber and approached three pillars at the left side of the chamber.

"He was killed before he could solve this puzzle. I've been in crypts like this before and..." She then began to turn the pillars, showing two snake engravings and one whale engraving. "...if you pulled the lever before you figure out the right sequence, the mechanism which fires the poisoned arrows will strike you down."

She then walked over to the lever and pulled it, making the three young men duck behind a fallen stone. But instead of arrows, a gate that was ahead of them opened up, allowing them to continue. The trio were stunned at Renee's know-how.

"Renee. How did you know that was the right order?" Hiccup asked.

Renee answered by pointing to three images, one on the ground and two up on the wall.

"It pays to examine your surroundings when it comes to traps like this."

Then then walked down a circular ramp and entered another hall, which was covered with spider webs. The memories of the Frostbite spiders came flooding back to Hiccup as a voice called from an adjoining chamber.

"It's coming from the other side of these spider webs!" Rahm-Ku called out as Renee, J'Kiir, and Hiccup began to cut the thick webbing.

As the last of the thick webbing was cut away, the four charged into the chamber and caught sight of what Hiccup figured was a Dark Elf, bound up in wrappings.

"Look out!" The elf called just as a large shadow appeared from the ceiling.

And through a hole in the ceiling came a huge Frostbite Spider, one that looked like it had been in a fierce fight.

Rahm-Ku began to fire a new fiery spell that Hiccup had never seen before while J'Kiir fired round after round of arrows and Renee charged at the giant arachnid. Looking at his knife, the Viking began to feel pretty weak at the moment.

Well, weak_**er.**_

Eyeing the Dunmer in the webbing, Hiccup made his way around the battle, careful of the spider's legs, and crept his way to the Dark Elf. He was about three feet away when the Frostbite Spider turned enough to fix its eight eyes on the scrawny boy just steps away from his prey. In a rage, the spider, though wounded, shrieked its terrible cry and charged at the Viking.

Hiccup froze in fear as the giant spider dashed towards him, knowing that there was no way he'd be able to take out such a creature with a mere knife. With not enough time to evade the arachnid, Hiccup closed his eyes tightly and prepared for the venomous bite that would end him.

But it didn't come.

Instead, the teen heard another shrill cry from the spider before silence overtook the sound. This time, it was in agony. Daring himself to open his eyes, Hiccup nearly had a heart attack as he found himself mere inches away from the giant spider's fangs. Looking up, he saw that Renee had dealt the final blow with her sword in the head, killing it instantly.

As Renee jumped off the spider and J'Kiir approaching the captive Dunmer, Rahm-Ku, his hands cooled down after using the unknown fire spell, aided the Viking from his spot, careful to avoid the fangs.

"Are you alright, Hiccup?"

Clutching his chest, Hiccup waited for his heart to slow down before he gave the Argonian an answer.

"I'll feel better once we're out of here."

Agreeing with the Viking, the mage looked up from the teen to the Khajiit, the Nord, and the Dunmer.

"You did it. You killed it. Now cut me down before anything else shows up." The Dark Elf spoke hastily.

"Where is the golden claw?" J'Kiir interrogated.

Hiccup could see the elf was hesitant, but complied.

"Yes, the claw. I know how it works. The claw, the markings, the door in the Hall of Stories. I know how they all fit together! Help me down, and I'll show you. You won't believe the power and treasure the Nords have hidden there."

Even though they haven't known each other for long, the trio immediately knew that they can't go anywhere without J'Kiir dragging them to finish this treasure hunt.

_"Just until we warn the jarl about the black dragon." _The three of them thought.

J'Kiir, eager at the sound of some sort of treasure hidden in this tomb, pulled out his dagger and began to cut the webbing.

"Alright. Show us this treasure as long as you give us the claw in return."

"Deal, lad. Now get me down from here!" The Dunmer agreed.

Hiccup joined the cat teen in cutting the elf down, which was his original intent before the spider spotted him. As they cut the thief down, Rahm-Ku approached Renee and whispered to her.

"I don't like this. He's giving in way too easily."

"I agree. Something's up." Renee whispered back.

Sure enough, once the Dunmer was cut free, he gave a sly smirk and dashed down the corridor behind him, calling out as he ran.

"You fools, why should I share the treasure with anyone?"

Hearing that he had been double-crossed, J'Kiir's ears laid backwards and his fur stood on end.

"What! Get back here, you pathetic excuse for a sneak thief!"

It was then that the Khajiit dashed in after the elf. Rahm-Ku gave a half-laugh as he and the others ran after the two thieves.

"This is new to me. A thief chasing down a thief."

Ignoring the Argonian's remark, Renee and Hiccup focused their attention to the path ahead. With the twists and turns of the corridor, there wasn't a doubt that the Khajiit would have problems trying to aim an arrow at the elf. However, just as they passed a smaller chamber, the trio were halted by J'Kiir, who was standing still with his back towards them.

"What are you doing? Where is the thief?" Rahm-Ku asked, annoyed.

J'Kiir held up his clawed hand and shushed the lizard mage.

"He is being taken care of…by something else."

As he said that, the trio looked ahead and gave off horrified looks at what they saw.

Skewering the elf were the dried up remnants of humans, most likely Nords. Their skins were intact, minus their fluids and bowels, and were so thin that their bones could be seen through the skin, their eyes gave off a bluish glow which indicated that they were alive, again. These were the creatures that they were told to avoid. The creatures that they hoped that they would never come across in this place.

Draugr.

Reaching for an arrow, J'Kiir readied his bow and fired at the three Draugr, each arrow hitting dead center of the skulls and sending the Draugr back into their eternal sleep. After they were safe, the quartet approached the dead Dunmer.

"This is what happens when you don't heed the warnings." Renee spoke as J'Kiir looked into the elf's pouch for money, a notebook, and a beautiful golden clawed foot with three engravings underneath.

The Golden Claw.

As J'Kiir examined their quarry, Rahm-Ku took the notebook and read through it with interest.

"These notes are fascinating, if not disturbing. Apparently, there is a hidden chamber deep within the bowels of this place. And this claw is the key."

As they looked at J'Kiir, they knew that they weren't going to leave this place without whatever it was the thief was after in the first place.

"Here we go again." Hiccup spoke sarcastically.

* * *

_**An hour later…**_

The quartet made it to the Hall of Stories, after passing chamber after chamber of Draugr left and right. Charged with holding the claw and being the lookout, Hiccup was beginning to feel like a pack-mule while the others slayed the mummies with magic, sword, and arrows. Hiccup thought about calling on Toothless once they reached an area with an open ceiling to the skies of Skyrim, only to remember that the Night Fury was at the entrance of this place.

After taking a rest in the Hall of Stories, which Renee explained that the walls were carved with various stories told by the ancient Nords in carvings, the quartet looked at the door at the end. This door was different from any door they had seen, as there was a large lock that took up most of the slab. There was a stone circle that had three rows of rings above it. Each one with a different design. The one in the center of the door was no doubt meant for the claw.

Curious, Hiccup walked over the door with the claw as the others were going through their supplies. When they were going through the barrow, Hiccup took a look at the carvings on the claw. They were of a bear, a moth, and an owl. Looking at the door, he saw the carvings were in a different order: a moth, an owl, and a bear.

Touching the lower ring, Hiccup noticed that the stone ring was loose. At first, he thought it was age, but after another look, the Viking noticed that all of the rings were movable.

"They are a kind of a combination lock." He heard Renee speak.

Turning to the Nord, Hiccup watched as Renee moved the rings until the pattern was the same as the claw.

"Now just place the claw in the center and it should open."

Looking at the claw in his hands, Hiccup placed the points of the claw into the indents in the center circle. After moving it, a lowed click was heard. Pulling the claw back, the Viking watched as the door lowered itself, revealing the hidden path. Hearing the door open, J'Kiir and Rahm-Ku sighed as they packed up the remainder of their supplies and followed the two humans.

On the other side of the puzzle door was a very large, open cavern, with natural light shining through. Instead of gold and jewels, it was stone and water. J'Kiir spoke in disbelief.

"We have come all this way for some rocks? That damned elf is lucky that the Draugr killed him and not me."

It was then that Hiccup spotted something up ahead.

"What's that over there?"

Curious, the four approached the other end of the cavern and lo and behold, there was a large wall with the most unusual carvings that they had ever seen. As if compelled by some unseen force, the adventurers walked up the steps of the ledge that the wall was atop of, passing a coffin along the way, and approached the wall. J'Kiir pointed to the wall and asked Rahm-Ku a question.

"Can you read any of that, Argonian?"

"Unfortunately, no. I don't know this language at all." The mage replied solemnly.

"I don't know this writing either." Renee added in."

"It's not in my language, if any of you are thinking that." Hiccup replied as he approached the wall.

Just then, a small segment of letters began to glow in a blue color.

"Hiccup!" The trio cried as Hiccup jumped back in shock, nearly falling over due to his muffled leg.

But they noticed that as Hiccup backed away, the letters dimmed. Curious, Rahm-Ku approached the wall before moving back quickly. Same reaction. Renee and J'Kiir did the same thing and got the same reaction.

"I don't think it's going to hurt us." Rahm-Ku spoke.

"Call me mad, but I could swear that section of letters is calling me."

"I don't think you're the only one who's gone mad. I can hear it calling me, too." Renee replied.

"Same here, but with me!" J'Kiir exclaimed.

"Me too!" Hiccup replied in surprise.

As they went over what happened, the wall's silent calls became stronger and stronger to the minds of the four. Looking at the wall, the mage spoke.

"Perhaps this is meant for us. I say we approach the wall and let it do whatever it was meant for."

Too curious to be cautious, the remainder of the group agreed and approached to wall to the point where they could touch it with their noses.

As they did, their vision came to the glowing words and caught them in a trance. The light became brighter and brighter as a single word formed in their minds. When the light dimmed once more, they could clearly understand the word now, as if it was a language they knew from long ago was finally remembered. As they left their trances, Hiccup looked to his comrades.

"Did anyone get the word '_Fus'_ like I did?"

There wasn't a single shaking head once the question was asked. They word they had learned was the same.

_Fus._

It was then that the sound of stone slamming on stone caught their attention. Turing around, the quartet came face to face with a strong-looking Draugr.

"That must be the lord of the Draugr of Bleak Falls Barrow!" Renee called as she drew her sword again.

As the others left to fight the lord, Hiccup went over the word in his head, wondering what in the world happened. By the time he became focused, Rahm-Ku had incinerated the Draugr lord with the strange fire spell that he had used on the Frostbite Spider.

"If there is one thing I would love to learn about at the College, it's how to use the Firebolt spell without exhausting my magika."

"Everyone! Look at this!" J'Kiir called out.

They found him looking into the coffin, pulling out a stone slab the size of a small wagon wheel. On the stone was what seems to be a map. A map of Skyrim.

"Do you think this is what the elf was after?" J'Kiir asked.

"I'm not sure. It looks like Skyrim, but I have never seen these markings on any map." Renee replied, pointing to the strange marks on the map. "There is nothing there but wilderness."

"This is a puzzle." Rahm-Ku muttered before he voiced his opinion. "Maybe the jarl's court wizard may know something."

"Do you think he could help?" Renee asked.

"A court wizard would've graduated from the College. Surely he must know something. In the meantime, I say we get out of here."

Agreeing, the quartet of adventures followed the remaining path, which thankfully lead them out of the barrow and into the wilds of Skyrim. J'Kiir and Renee left to take the claw back to Riverwood while Hiccup and Rahm-Ku headed back to the entrance around the barrow to pick up Toothless, preferring to the fresh air than the decaying corpses.

Once all of them returned to Riverwood, they took notice that it was only midday. Which was a surprise to them as they felt that it was night instead of day. After all that has happened in the barrow, the four agreed to rest up for an afternoon meeting with the Jarl of Whiterun.

But little did our adventurers know that that little word they discovered was the first key to their destiny. The key to saving Skyrim…and the world.

* * *

_Next time:_

_After the events of Bleak Falls Barrow, our heroes have finally made it to Whiterun. But when four unknown dragons attack the western watchtower, Hiccup and his friends will discover something that could change everything…forever._

_Please review._


	5. Whiterun and Dragonborn

**Chapter 5**

**Whiterun and Dragonborn**

_Hi. I'm back! This took ten pages of Microsoft Words to complete. I just wanna point something out before we begin. _

_There will be no romance between our heroes in this story. Hiccup is still dating Astrid and for those who think Hiccup and Renee should hookup, I'm afraid they'll have more of a brother-sister relationship along with the others. You will find out why at the end of the chapter._

_Also, I must warn you that I'm not good with battle scenes yet. So if my scenes aren't what you expect, I'm sorry._

_I do not own How To Train Your Dragon nor The Elder Scrolls. Just the OC's_

* * *

After the harrowing events in Bleak Falls Barrow, Hiccup and his companions were finally at the outskirts of Whiterun. It was mid-afternoon when they've arrived and not even the setting sun could cast a shadow over Hiccup's amazement at the sight of the city. Whiterun was a walled city surrounded by farms and a stable near the gate. Although he couldn't see what was behind the walls, he did see the parts of the city looking _over _it.

The second section of the city was comprised of homes; the taller ones no doubt belonged to those of wealthier families. At the eastern section of the city was a building that looked like an overturned boat. Even though he had never been to the city before, Hiccup felt that building had some significance for him.

And high above the city on the tallest plateau was a great building of foreign design to Hiccup's eyes. Its elegance and might could be seen for miles across the great plain and left an incredible impression on those who gaze upon it for the first time. Such as the gazes of Hiccup, J'Kiir, and Rahm-Ku while Renee looked on.

"There it is. Whiterun. Capital of the entire for which it is named."

She then pointed to the boat-building.

"That is the mead hall of Jorrvaskr. It is the oldest building in the city and the city itself was built around it and the Skyforge for which the hall was founded. It is the home of a band of warriors called 'The Companions.'"

Seeing Renee's glistening look as she gazed at Jorrvaskr, Rahm-Ku smirked.

"I take it you wish to join them, Renee?"

The young warrior chuckled as she answered the Argonian.

"Hmm. Yes. It was common for other guilds to join another one. And even though I love the Sabre Fangs, my Nord blood just dreams of joining the Companions."

Returning her attention to Whiterun, Renee became super serious as she pointed to the highest building.

"And _that_ is where we must go. That is the home of the Jarl of Whiterun: Dragonsreach."

As they were about to leave, Hiccup told Toothless to wait in the woods until they have permission from the jarl to bring him into the city? The Night Fury silently protested as he made off to a nearby clearing to rest.

But as they were about halfway to the first of the city's gates, J'Kiir saw something from the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he called to his companions.

"Wait! Over there!"

Turning to J'Kiir, the remaining three saw what he saw: a group of warriors fighting a large being at one of the nearby farms.

"A giant!" Rahm-Ku called out as Renee charged forth, sword and shield in hands.

"Come on! They might need our help!"

As Renee charged at lightning speed and Rahm-Ku following behind her, charging his spells, J'Kiir readied his bow and began to fire from a distance. Seeing how his companions charge into battle like this made Hiccup think they might be crazy and experience guilt at the thought at how weak he was compared to the others.

Her warrior blood boiling in her veins, Renee hacked at the giant's knees with such ferocity that she almost appeared demonic. It was a miracle that with all her flailing that she didn't get hit by any of J'Kiir's arrows nor the archer of the small band of warriors. The giant waved his club in anger, not caring what it would hit. The giant thrashed furiously until Renee leaped up and impaled the creature in the heart with her sword.

With a loud CRASH, the giant fell down dead.

As the Warrior began to catch her breath, her companions began to gather at the gate as the archer of the other group approached her. She was a fiery redhead that wore the revealing clothing, her bow withdrawn.

"Impressive. I have never seen anyone fight like you. By chance are you looking to join the Companions?"

The question was like a slap in the face for Renee. She had just told her company that she was thinking about joining the Companions only minutes ago.

With honesty in excitement, anxiety, and exhaustion, the young Warrior spoke.

"I-I was actually thinking about doing so for a long time. But I am not sure the Companions would take a member of the Sabre Fangs just like that."

She didn't know why she mentioned the Sabre Fangs before this stranger. But then again, stranger things have been happening lately.

The archer didn't seem alarmed. In fact, she was even more interested than before.

"The Companions will let anyone with skill in. Even from a renowned warrior faction like the Sabre Fangs. In fact, it would be an honor if you and your Khajiit friend come and join us."

Immediately, Renee realized what she was talking about.

This woman was one of the Companions.

"Renee! We've got to go!"

The sudden voice of Hiccup snapped Renee out of her stupor and made her remember that she was in Whiterun for something _very_ important. A Life-and-Death situation. Returning her gaze to the archer, Renee spoke.

"I have to go. My fellow travelers and I need to see the jarl. It's urgent."

The woman raised her eyebrow, but nodded.

"Very well. Besides, if you do decide to join us, speak to a man named Kodlak Whitemane. He's the one who will decide if you're Companions material or not."

Thanking the archer, Renee rushed to join the others. Once she did, the group headed to the main gate, but was stopped shortly by a guard.

"Halt! The city's closed with dragons about. Official business only."

Rahm-Ku stepped forward and spoke up.

"This is official business. Riverwood calls for the jarl's aid!"

Upon hearing this news, the guard spoke, his helmet hiding his astonishment.

"Riverwood's in danger too? You'd better go on in. You'll find the jarl in Dragonsreach, at the top of the hill."

The guard then took out a key and unlocked the massive door that granted access to the city and ushered them in. But as they walked in, the second guard there reached out and stopped J'Kiir from entering the city, forcing the other three travelers to stop and look.

"You know the rules, Khajiit. None of your kind in the city."

But Renee approached him and removed the arm.

"It's alright. He's with us."

The guards were still wary until Hiccup spoke.

"Don't worry. We're keeping an eye on him."

It was enough to allow J'Kiir to pass through, but left Hiccup wondering about the relations between the races of Tamriel.

* * *

Now that he was actually in the city, Hiccup marveled at how beautiful and civilized the city was. As he and his fellow trekkers walked on, the Viking took in all the sights and mentally asked question after question.

Yeah, he was quite the tourist.

As they reached the section of the town where there were market stalls, stores, and an inn; Renee pointed to a set of stairs that lead to an upper level of the capital.

"To get to Dragonsreach, we need to make our way to the Cloud District."

"Cloud District?" Rahm-Ku asked, also a foreigner in Skyrim.

Renee answered as she turned to the others.

"Whiterun is divided into three districts. We are currently in the Plains District. This is where the marketplace is and is called the Plains District because it the plateau closest to the plains of Whiterun Hold."

She continued her lecture as they walked up the stairs into the next district.

"This is the Wind District. This is where the people of the city who don't have a home above their stores live. This is also where you can find the Temple of Kynareth, the Hall of the Dead…" She then pointed to the mead hall that she gestured to when they were outside the city. "…and of course, Jorrvaskr."

"Kynareth?" Hiccup asked.

"The goddess of air, sky, and wind. She is considered one of the strongest of the Nine Divines." Rahm-Ku answered.

But J'Kiir scoffed. "You mean 'Eight' Divines."

He turned his attention to Hiccup and pointed to a priest shouting at the base of a statue of a warrior Hiccup almost thought of as a Viking.

"Since the signing of the White-Gold Concordat, the Empire was forced to oblige to the Dominion's demand that the worship of the man-god, Talos, be banned. While it is not a big concern in some of the lands, it's a big deal in Skyrim." "Why?" Hiccup asked. "Because according to the legends, Talos was born in Skyrim and was born as the first of the Septim Dynasty: Tiber Septim."

"But why does the Dominion want to ban Talos?" Hiccup asked.

"No one really knows, but personally, I think it's a plot to destroy the Empire indirectly with the Stormcloak Rebellion going on."

This caught Renee's interest, who, like all Nords, strongly believed in Talos.

"Do you think so?"

J'Kiir shrugged his shoulders.

"It's just a theory."

"But a plausible one." Rahm-Ku admitted as they continued onward to Dragonsreach.

But not before taking notice of a giant, dead tree growing in the Wind District. Like before, Renee answered the boys' mental questions.

"That is the Gildergreen. The sacred tree of the Temple of Kynareth. Supposed to bloom year round."

She then touched the tree, her eyes glistening with worry.

"But why is it dead?" "I don't know, but we need to get to the jarl and warn him about the dragon." Rahm-Ku told her.

After a moment of silence, the travelers then headed to the last district: the one Renee called the Cloud District. The warrior looking back at the Gildergreen with concern.

* * *

Dragonsreach was a building that reminded Hiccup of the Great Hall in Berk, only it sat on top of the highest plateau in all of Whiterun. And the interior furthered the Viking's memories. There were two long tables that sat on each side of the pyre in the center with various doors and archways that led to various parts of the building. And ahead of them on the other side of the fire were a throne and three people around it, one of them sitting in it: the jarl.

As the quartet approached the pyre, the third person, a female Dunmer, drew her sword and approached them, looking angry.

"What is the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors."

Holding up their hands, the travelers held still as Renee spoke.

"Alvor and Gerdur sent us. Riverwood's in danger!"

But the Dark Elf did not remove her defenses.

"As housecarl, my job is to deal with all dangers that threaten the Jarl or his people. So you have my attention. Now, explain yourselves."

Hiccup answered her.

"A dragon has destroyed the town of Helgen."

Now THAT caught the elf's attention.

"You all know about Helgen? The Jarl will want to speak to you personally. Approach."

As she said that, the Dunmer withdrew her sword and ran up to the jarl just as the four let their hands down and approached them. As soon as they reached the steps that led up to the throne, the jarl looked them.

"So, you four were in Helgen. You saw this dragon with your own eyes?"

The four of them nodded as Rahm-Ku spoke.

"The dragon destroyed Helgen. And last we saw, it was heading this way."

The caused the Jarl's eyes to widen.

"By Ysmir! Irileth was right!"

The jarl then turned his gaze to the second figure; a man the teens figured was his advisor of sorts.

"What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?"

The elf, Irileth, spoke up to the jarl.

"My lord. We should send troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger, if that dragon is lurking in the mountains…"

But Proventus interrupted her.

"The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack them. We should…"

"ENOUGH! I'll not stand by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people!" The jarl bellowed, making all around him, including the four travelers, flinch.

He then turned his attention to Irileth.

"Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once."

"Yes, my jarl." Irileth replied in approval.

In annoyance, Proventus spoke before he walked away.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties."

With Proventus gone, the jarl returned his attention to the teens.

"Well done, young ones. You sought me out on your own initiative. You all have done Whiterun a great service, and I won't forget it. But please, explain to me who all of you are and how was it you've come to Helgen at the time of the dragon attack?"

Deciding to leave the incident at Bleak Falls Barrow and the fact that J'Kiir was a thief out, each member of the four travelers explained in their own words about the incident and who they were. Hiccup was the last one to explain him and truthfully told the jarl about his life on Berk and of course, Toothless. The sound at what the boy did surprise the jarl as he looked toward the others.

"Is all of this true?"

Rahm-Ku was the one to answer.

"We have only met for one day and so far, he had not stated any lies. Personally, I find Hiccup's talent extraordinary. Unfortunately, it's not enough to pacify the dragons that have begun to plague Skyrim."

Hearing this, the jarl sighed as he leaned back on his through.

"An unfortunate matter, indeed. But maybe all four of you, not just you lad, could help someone who would be in need of your particular talents."

Then Balgruuf stood up.

"Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter relating to these dragons and…rumors of dragons."

The quartet then followed the jarl to an adjoining chamber, where a man dressed in a navy robe paced back and forth, only to stop when the jarl approached him. He whispered something to the wizard before leaving them with him.

Farengar then looked toward the teenagers with an analytical eye.

"So the Jarl thinks you four can be of use to me? Oh yes, he must be referring to my research into the dragons."

He examined the four before speaking again.

"Yes, I could use someone to fetch something for me. Well, when I say fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there."

"But what does this have to do with dragons?" Rahm-Ku asked the wizard, expressing the curiosity of himself and his fellow companions.

Farengar raised his eyebrow before answering the Argonian.

"Ah, I take it none of you are mere brute mercenaries, but thinkers-perhaps even scholars?"

He then proceeded to explain.

"You see, when the stories of dragons began to circulate, many dismissed them as mere fantasies, rumors. Impossibilities. One sure mark of a fool is to dismiss anything that falls outside his experience as being impossible."

This reminded Hiccup of when Berk fought against dragons instead of training them, which they thought was impossible. He returned his attention to Farengar as the mage continued.

"But I began to search for information about dragons – where had they gone all those years ago? And where were the coming from?"

"So what do you want us to do?" J'Kiir asked.

Farengar gave his answer.

"I, ah, learned of a certain stone tablet said to be housed in Bleak Falls Barrow – a 'Dragonstone,' said to contain a map of dragon burial sites."

Remembering the tablet they had found in Bleak Falls Barrow, Renee and J'Kiir helped Rahm-Ku unstrap the tablet from his back and carried it to the senior sorcerer.

"We were just in Bleak Fall Barrow this morning and found this. We actually planned to hand it over to you anyway." Renee spoke up.

Hearing this, Farengar examined the tablet as it was being placed on one of the chamber's tables.

"Fascinating. Luck must be on your side. This indeed the Dragonstone that I seek. You all are defiantly cut from a different cloth just like I thought."

He then turned his attention to Hiccup.

"Now then. The Jarl said that you have trained an actual dragon. I'd love to exchange notes with you on the subject."

"Farengar!" The familiar voice of Irileth echoed as she entered the chamber, gaining the attention of the teens and the wizard.

After turning to see her in the archway, the teens and the wizard listened as she spoke again.

"Farengar, you need to come with me at once. A dragon's been sighted nearby."

She then looked to Hiccup and his companions.

"You four should come, too."

And if that wasn't surprising enough, the four looked at Farengar and were surprised that he looked excited rather than exasperated.

"A dragon! How exciting! Where was it seen? What was it doing?"

But Irileth locked his excitement away with what she said next.

"I'd take this a bit more seriously if I were you. If a dragon decides to attack Whiterun, I don't know if we can stop it."

As Irileth ran on ahead, Farengar followed her up the stairs. Wondering why should this concern them, Renee, Rahm-Ku, J'Kiir, and Hiccup headed up the stairs after them. When they've reached the top of the stairs, the found Jarl Balgruuf speaking to a Whiterun guard.

"So, Irileth tells me you come from the western watchtower?"

"Yes, my lord." The guard replied.

Irileth turned to the guard and spoke.

"Tell him what you told me. About the dragon."

The guard then proceeded, though it was clear that he was curious why there were four 'children' in the meeting with them.

"Uh…that's right. We saw it coming from the south. It was fast…faster than anything I've ever seen."

"What did it do? Is it attacking the watchtower?" The Jarl asked, concerned.

The guard shook his head.

"No, my lord. It just circling overhead when I left. I never ran so fast in my life… I thought it would come after me for sure."

"And you are certain it was flying, right?" The Jarl asked, his gaze secretly turning toward Hiccup.

"Yes, my lord." The guard replied.

Sighing in relief, the Jarl spoke to the guard one more time.

"Good work, son. We'll take it from here. Head down to the barracks for some food and rest. You've earned it."

Thanking the Jarl, the guard bowed and headed to the barracks. Once they were alone, the Jarl took his attention to Irileth and the teenagers.

"Irileth, you'd better gather some guardsmen and get down there."

Irileth was quick to respond.

"I've already ordered my men to muster near the main gate."

"Good. Don't fail me."

The Jarl then turned to the quartet of teenagers, all of them mentally groaning, knowing what the lord was about to say.

"There's no time to stand on ceremony, my friends. I need your help again."

"Our help? What can we do?" J'Kiir asked.

"I need you four to gather your dragon and help Irileth and help her fight this dragon."

"But…why us, my lord?" Renee asked warily.

The Jarl answered in sincerity.

"The four of you survived Helgen, so you have more experience with dragons than anyone else here."

He then looked at Hiccup.

"Especially you, lad. Your clan has actually succeeded in training dragons. I know this dragon will be untrainable for you, but you do know what dragon weaknesses are. If anyone, we need your knowledge the most."

Hiccup gulped, being one of those times when he dismayed in discovering how to train dragons.

The Jarl then looked to all four of the Helgen survivors.

"I would never ask anyone outside my services, especially ones so young. But I believe that you four have a better chance than anyone in taking down a dragon."

The quartet wanted to protest, but remained silent. If it were anyone else, they would've voiced their concerns. But this was the Jarl of Whiterun. It's almost impossible to say no to a lord of a hold, especially when he was clearly counting on them.

Sighing in defeat, Renee spoke.

"Alright. We will, milord. But I wish to purchase a better sword and shield from the local blacksmith quick before I join."

"And I have Toothless waiting on the outskirts of the city. I'll collect him and meet the others at the watchtower."

The Jarl nodded at the humans' requests and thanked them.

"Thank you, young ones."

* * *

After retrieving Toothless, Hiccup rode him on the cobblestone path to the rendezvous point where Irileth and the others were waiting. Before he left Dragonsreach, Hiccup was assured by the Dunmer that she would explain that Toothless was on their side instead of attacking them. That, of course, did not remove the apprehensive looks the soldiers gave off when he arrived. Renee, now donning a steel sword and a steel shield, approached the foreigners and spoke.

"No sign of the dragon yet. But as you can see…" She then pointed to a ruined tower, parts of it in flames. "…he's defiantly been here."

Compared to Helgen, the damage at the watchtower seemed only like a minor scratch. Was it really the same black dragon that attacked Helgen? The Viking had to put his questions aside as Irileth ordered the troops to move out. Renee joined Hiccup with Rahm-Ku, his hands ready to shoot some sort of lightning attack; and J'Kiir, who had purchased a new bow and some steel arrows for the battle.

But as they approached the tower, a single guard came out of the ruined building, calling out to them and not seeing Toothless.

"No! Get back! It's still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!"

But a sudden chorus of roars caught EVERYONE'S attention. The guard, seeing where the roar came from, spoke in panic.

"Kynareth save us, here he comes again! And it looks like he's brought back friends!"

Sure enough, leading the way was a single dragon, followed by three more of its kind. And if one was a challenge, imagine what three could do.

"By Ysmir!" Renee called out as the soldiers began to fire arrows like madmen, Irileth barking orders as she fought.

To the surprise yet relief of the youth of the fighters, the black dragon wasn't among their ranks. But what further surprised them was that, like the last one, the dragons called out a battle cry in an unknown tongue.

"_**Thurri du hin sille ko Sovngarde**_!"

Only one word were the able to translate: Sovngarde.

Instinct took over the teenagers as they saw the dragons. Renee was the one who voiced her opinion.

"This may be risky, but we can take them down faster if we each take one dragon!"

"Are you a madwoman? How are we supposed to do that?" Rahm-Ku yelled as he fired his spells.

"We'll have to figure it out on our own on that! Just find a weak point and take it down!"

With the chaos ensuing, the boys didn't have time to argue and charged at the nearest dragon toward them. Renee fought against the white dragon that was the leader, slashing and hacking viciously while using her shield to deflect the dragon's attacks. In the middle of their fight, the dragon spoke to her in its unknown tongue as well as her native tongue.

"You are brave. _**Balaan hokoron. **_Your defeat brings me honor."

On the eastern part of the battlefield, Rahm-Ku furiously fired his spells, taking a break only to recharge his magika. Only his breaks were short and few that he had to ingest a blue potion that was made to restore magika quickly as he fended off a finned green dragon. Unlike the others, Rahm-Ku figured out the pattern of words the dragons use to attack. So when the dragon called out _"Yol…"_, he was quick to fire a Frost spell, opposing the dragon's fire. After a few rounds, the dragon laughed at the Argonian mage. Surprisingly, he spoke in both his and the mortal language.

"_**Brit grah**_. I had forgotten what fine sport you mortals can provide!"

Elsewhere, J'Kiir was firing arrow after arrow at a brown dragon furiously. The Khajiit was beginning to curse the day he was captured and forced into this predicament. He cursed further when his supply of arrows went empty and his dragon was still alive. Bringing out his knife, the Thief charged at the dragon, swinging his knife around. The dragon laughed.

_**"Krif krin. Pruzah!"**_

It angered J'Kiir further when he immediately figured that last word sounded like praise and began to stab the dragon furiously.

And in the sky, Hiccup was trying to figure out how to defeat his and Toothless' enemy dragon. All they did was dodge and miss four time when they fired at the brown scarred dragon they were fighting. As they managed to strike the dragon's shoulder with their fifth shot, the dragon barked in outrage.

**"**_**Mal mey kiir. **_I will make sure neither of you will see your next _**Koor!"**_

Immediately, they knew that didn't mean good. Seeing the dragon's maw, Hiccup wondered if he could pull the stunt that enabled him to kill the Red Death three years ago. It was worth a shot.

"Pull up, Toothless! Let's show him what we can do!" Hiccup shouted as the Night Fury flew upwards, the scarred dragon following them.

As soon as they were up high enough, Hiccup maneuvered the saddle reins so that the dove downward. The Viking looked back and waited for the scarred dragon to open its maw. Just as he was about a half a mile to the ground, Hiccup finally saw the dragon about to fire. "Now!" The Viking shouted. Immediately, Toothless turned and fired his last shot into the scarred dragon's mouth.

Just like with the Red Death, the shot caused a chain reaction, severely damaging the dragon's interior. And at that moment, Renee just impaled the white dragon in its skull with her sword; Rahm-Ku just performed a similar version of Hiccup's stunt with his lightning magic; and J'Kiir slit his dragon's throat. As the four dragons fell, the realized who these children really were.

_**"Dovahkiin! **_**No!**_**"**_

With loud thuds, the dragons were finally dead. Relieve, the four teens looked at each other from their dragons. But before any of them could do anything, a sudden jolt in all four caused them to look back their dragons, whose fleshes were disintegrating like burning paper. As they witness this, Hiccup called out to his dragon, keeping his eyes on the dragon that he killed.

"Toothless! Get back!"

Just then, ethereal threads came from the dragons and wrapped themselves around our four friends before vanishing, the quartet suddenly feeling a warm power flowing into their throats.

The memory of the word they found in Bleak Falls Barrow came back and, curious, each of them tried it once the threads have vanished.

_**"Fus!**__" _

Immediately, a powerful force, similar to the one that the black dragon used back in Helgen, came from the four, the force knocking Hiccup flat on his back. Stunned, the four regrouped at the center of where their dragons have fallen.

"Tell me you just witness what I did." Hiccup spoke in surprise.

"I've seen it, but I don't believe it." Rahm-Ku answered in astonishment.

"What in the names of Ysgramor and Talos happened to us?" Renee called out in shock.

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out." J'Kiir spoke as he pointed to one of the surviving guards approaching them, astonishment in his eyes.

"I can't believe it! You four…. You're Dragonborn!"

Confusion came to the travelers minds as Hiccup asked the question.

"Dragonborn? What do you mean?"

The guard answered.

"In the very oldest tales, back from when there were still dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their power. That is what you just did, isn't it. Absorbed the dragons' powers?"

"I don't think any of us knows exactly what happened to us." Rahm-Ku spoke, still trying to get a hold of the very idea.

The guard answered him.

"Well, all of you can Shout now, right? None of you ever had before now, am I not correct?"

As the four went over what happened in their minds, the other guards, who had joined them in the conversation, began to speak amongst themselves. While Irileth spoke to the youths.

"I, for one, do not trust in legends, but here are four dead dragons. And to me, it means that we can kill them." She then looked to Dragonsreach. "You better return to the Jarl and tell him about what's happened. Good work, you all."

After giving instruction for where to have Toothless land, the quartet headed off to Whiterun. But just as they were close to the town, an explosion of sound echoed from the tallest mountain, its force planting the five travelers and forcing them to cup their ears in agony with a single word. A word that would come to mean everything.

"_**DOVAHKIIN!"**_

* * *

_**Next Time:** Hiccup and the others learn more about the story of the Dragonborn and are allowed to stay in Whiterun for a few days before they begin their trek to the lonely monastery of High Hrothgar, home of the mysterious Greybeards. The Jarl thanks the Dragonborn by making them Thanes and granted them a home in the city. But before they can go anywhere, Renee wants to join the legendary Companions._


	6. Thanes and a New House

**Chapter 6**

**Thanes and a House**

_Just a few quick things before the story begins. First, I do NOT intend to have Astrid (from HTTYD) and the other riders from Berk to come into this story until probably near the end of the fic near the final battle with Alduin. So quit asking!_

_Second, I only own the main game. I do not own an Xbox LIVE account, so I can't get Dawnguard, Dragonborn, and Hearthfire for the Xbox. Unless my brother gives me permission and the password to use his account and game cards in order to purchase them, I will not have their stories intertwined with this one. I like to experience the game before I write, so I can get the general idea._

_I do not own The Elder Scrolls nor How To Train Your Dragon. Those both belong to Bethesda Game Studios and DreamWorks._

* * *

When we last left our heroes, they were victorious against a dragon attack at the western watchtower of the capital of Whiterun. Renee, the Nord swordswoman; and J'Kiir, the Khajiit thief; Rahm-Ku, the Argonian mage-in-training; and of course Hiccup, the Viking Dragon Trainer; defeated each of the four dragons that attacked the watchtower in their own ways. But such celebration and ideas of separation were dashed when the four mysteriously absorbed each of the four dead dragons' individual power. And according to the guards that were with them, it seems our four were apparently special people known as 'Dragonborn.'

Now, as they were at the threshold of Whiterun, a loud shout echoed from a neighboring mountain with so much power that the four of them had to kneel as they covered their ears in agony. The word being _**'Dovahkiin'**_**.** Eventually, silence helped stop the ringing in their ears as Hiccup looked to the mountain.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but currently I am glad that I can still hear after that." J'Kiir replied.

"Aye. I'm surprised my ears haven't started bleeding." Renee growled as she began to stand up.

"I hope the Jarl can shed some light on this. First, this 'Dragonborn' business, now this." Rahm-Ku muttered.

The quartet agreed and while Hiccup flew off on Toothless to the place Irileth told him to land, Renee and the others began to make their way to Dragonsreach on foot. As they walked on through Whiterun, they took notice of the gossip going around town.

"Did you hear that just now?"

"What? The loud booming noise? Aye."

"Not that! I mean the rumors from the watchtower. Apparently, the four teenagers who went to fight there are Dragonborn."

"Dragonborn? You mean like in the old stories?"

"Aye. And four of them are found. I wonder what this could mean."

"I just hope it doesn't mean disaster."

The trio kept silent as they continued onward to Dragonsreach. Hiccup, on the other hand, landed on the an area known as the Great Porch and allowed Toothless to rest there while Hiccup joined his new friends in the throne room where the Jarl, Proventus, and another man were waiting for them. Proventus stepped forward, startled at the appearance of Hiccup walking in from the Great Poarch but addressed the four as if they all came in the front door.

"Good. You're all finally here. The Jarl's been waiting for you."

It didn't take long before the Jarl practically demanded a report.

"So what happened at the watchtower? Was the dragon there?"

Renee was the one who gave the answer.

"Not just the one dragon, but three more joined it. We, along with Irileth and the guards, fought fiercely. We are sorry to say that there were some casualties, but we killed the dragons. I'm certain Irileth will give you a detailed report when she returns."

The Jarl sighed in both relief and exhaustion.

"Thank the Divines."

He then returned his gaze to the young Warrior, his eyes glistening with enquiring.

"But there must be more to it than that. I know you have said Irileth would give me a full report upon her return, but I must know. Was there more to the battle other than increased numbers?"

"Actually, there is one thing, milord." Rahm-Ku spoke, gaining the Jarl's attention.

"And that is, lad?"

Swallowing his already frayed nerves, Hiccup answered for Rahm-Ku.

"When we killed those dragons, something happened. I think we absorbed the powers of each dragon that we killed."

J'Kiir nodded at Hiccup's answer.

"According to the remaining guards, it turns out the four of us are something called 'Dragonborn.'"

This caught the attention of the three men, especially the Jarl.

"So, it's true. The Greybeards really were summoning you."

Now the four had more questions to ask.

"The Greybeards, sir?" Renee asked.

The Jarl answered them, despite him still trying to wrap his mind on the very idea that the four children before him were such legendary characters from old lore.

"Masters of the Way of the Voice. They live in seclusion high on the slopes of the Throat of the World."

"What do they want with us?" Rahm-Ku asked; his curiosity vast.

The Jarl answered the inquisitive Argonian.

"The Dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted in the Voice – the ability to use your vital essences into a _**Thu'um**_, or Shout. If four are really Dragonborn, they can teach you all to use your gifts."

The Jarl then shifted his gaze from the suspected 'Dragonborn' to the far side of the fortress, as if he could see the mountain where the noise from earlier came from through the wall.

"The Greybeards…"

It was then the third man next to the Jarl spoke to the younglings.

"Didn't you hear the thundering sound as you entered Whiterun?"

"Heard it? Our ears kept ringing as we made our way to Dragonsreach after it happened." Hiccup replied with a hint of sarcasm, only to be given a glare from Renee and Rahm-Ku. But the new man laughed as he answered Hiccup.

"I don't blame you for feeling agitated, lad. Almost over half of Whiterun agrees with you. But that was the voice of the Greybeards, summoning the four of you to High Hrothgar. This hasn't happened in…centuries, at least! Not since Tiber Septim himself was summoned when he was still Talos of Atmora!"

But Proventus interrupted the man's astonishment.

"Hrongar, calm yourself. What does any of this Nord nonsense have to do with our young friends here? Capable as they may be, I don't see any signs of them being these, what, 'Dragonborn'."

The third man, Hrongar, became angry at the steward.

"Nord Nonsense?! Why you puffed-up ignorant…these are our sacred traditions that go back to the founding of the First Empire!"

Trying to quell the bickering between the Nord and the Imperial, the Jarl spoke up.

"Hrongar. Don't be so hard on Avenicci."

The steward then spoke.

"I meant no disrespect, of course. It's just…what do these Greybeards want with these children?"

All four teens became irritated at being called children so discourteously. Thankfully, the Jarl came to the rescue again.

"That's the Greybeards' business, not ours."

He then turned his attention from Proventus to Hiccup and his fellow recently-discovered Dragonborn.

"Whatever happened when you killed that dragon, it revealed something in you, and the Greybeards heard it. If they think you are Dragonborn, then who are we to argue? I suggest you get up to High Hrothgar as soon as you can. There's no refusing the summons of the Greybeards. It's a tremendous honor."

He then looked on dreamily at the wall again, thinking about a distant past.

"I envy you four, you know. To climb the Seven Thousand Steps again… I made the pilgrimage once, you know that? High Hrothgar is a peaceful place. Very…disconnected from the troubles of this world. I wonder that the Greybeards even notice what's going on down here. They haven't seem to care before."

The Jarl then shook his head out of his trance before speaking to the quartet again.

"No matter. Go to High Hrothgar. Learn what the Greybeards can teach you."

The Jarl then sat up straighter on his throne, alerting the four teens.

"Speaking of honor, you four have done a great service for me and my city, Dragonborn. By my right as Jarl, I name you _**Thanes of Whiterun**_. It's the greatest honor that's within my power to grant."

Hearing that they were now christened Thanes by the Jarl, Renee was surprised while her foreign companions remain confused, but silent as the Jarl continued to speak.

"I assign you Lydia as a personal Housecarl, and a gift from my armory to serve you as your badges of office."

The Jarl then whispered something to Proventus, who then left with four guards to the upper parts of the fortress, returning with hand-axe, a metal bow with feather-like designs on it, a green and brown dagger that looked crude, but sharper than a sword; and a set of clothing with twelve books stacked on them. The books were in sets of two and arranged by color. There were two purple books, two grey books, two orange books, two yellow books, two red books, and a maroon book and a green book that both looked poorly put together.

Seeing the books, the Jarl spoke in surprise as he recognized the holder.

"Farengar. What with all of those books? I called for the robes."

The court wizard answered the Jarl.

"A thank-you and payments on my behalf. I have seen the dragon that is perched on the Great Poarch had a saddle on its back. I am thankful for them saving Whiterun, but I also wish to learn of this ally dragon and the dragons the foreigner from the far north is familiar with."

Exasperation rose in Hiccup while Rahm-Ku was in agreement with Farengar, leaving Renee and J'Kiir sympathetic to the young Viking. Balgruuf sighed as he spoke to the Viking.

"I am sorry. Farengar tends to be a bit…enthusiastic about the subject of dragons. I may have to ask that you and your fellow Dragonborn stay in Whiterun for a few days. You are free to stay in the house I also included in your gifts."

Looking at Renee, Hiccup sighed before he answered the Jarl.

"That's alright. If I talk more about the dragons from my homeland, then maybe I can contact my father and tell him to send reinforcements without upsetting the people of Skyrim. Besides, we have a few…errands here that may take a while to complete."

Renee knew what he meant. He was talking about her joining the Companions while discovering what happened to the Gildergreen.

"Very well. I will notify the guards of your new titles and of your…unusual friend. Wouldn't want them to think you're part of the common rabble, now would we? Your new home is unfurnished, so speak to Proventus about furnishing the place. I will also have some carpenters build an extension so that your dragon could stay. We are honored to have you as Thanes of our city, Dragonborn." The Jarl spoke one last time before dismissing the Dragonborn to turn to matters of state.

After thanking the Jarl, the quartet made their way to the front door, still trying to wrap their heads about being Dragonborn and becoming Thanes. But the boys in the group were trying to figure out just exactly what a Thane was. But before they could ask Renee, a woman just several years older than them approached them. She had shoulder-length brown hair and was dressed in short-sleeved metal armor. She carried a shield and had a sword attached to her belt.

The woman spoke as she approached them.

"Pardon me. But the Jarl has appointed me as your housecarl. It's an honor to serve you, my Thanes."

"I take it your name is Lydia?" Hiccup asked.

The woman nodded, letting the teens know that Hiccup was right. Rahm-Ku then asked Lydia a question.

"What exactly is a Thane and what does a housecarl do?"

Lydia answered her Argonian Thane.

"The title of Thane is given to those who earn the right to be called that. It's the rank second to the title of Jarl. By defeating the dragons at the watchtower, the Jarl has seen fit to call you Thanes. Fully recognized heroes of Whiterun so to say. And as for what a housecarl does; as my Thanes, I'm sworn to your service. I'll guard you and all you own, with my life."

Lydia then turned to the doors and ushered the new Thanes forward.

"Come. I will lead you to your Whiterun home."

Nodding at each other, the Dragonborn followed Lydia out of Dragonsreach and into the town. Wanting to see where their new home was before she could head to either Jorrvaskr or the Temple of Kynareth, Renee kept her focus on their housecarl as they walked down from the Cloud District, past the Wind District, all the way to the Plains District. They walked until Lydia was in front of the door of a large house that was nestled between the blacksmith's shop and the general store.

Pulling a key from her pouch, Lydia unlocked the door and opened it as she spoke.

"Welcome to Breezehome, My Thanes."

Following Lydia, the Dragonborn entered the house and were met by dust. The interior of Breezehome was less kept than the outside, with dust and cobwebs covering every nook and cranny. Rahm-Ku dared himself up the dusty stairs to see what the rooms were like, and found there were only two rooms, one for the housecarl and one Thane. The beds were frames with prickly hay for a mattress.

After the Argonian relayed his discovery, three of the Dragonborn and Lydia walked outside and allowed clean air to enter their lungs, while J'Kiir worked on opening every window in the house. Coughing, he spoke from one window.

"How long was this place empty? Since the Oblivion Crisis?"

After the new homeowners stopped coughing, Rahm-Ku spoke.

"Looks like the rest of us are going to be busy. You can go and join the Companions, Renee. I'll look for some work to get the place furnished while Lydia and the cat can clean."

J'Kiir hissed at Rahm-Ku as Hiccup got in between them, trying to prevent a fight, even though J'Kiir was still in the window. Lydia only nodded and spoke.

"As you wish, Thane Rahm-Ku."

"What about Hiccup?" Renee asked, catching both the Viking and the Argonian's attention. Hiccup answered an exasperated tone.

"I'll be going back to Dragonsreach and try and keep Farengar from dissecting Toothless. I may be gone all day, so don't wait up."

In agreement, the quintet began their assigned duties. But little did the Dragonborn know that Daedric influences are watching them, in particular Renee and J'Kiir…for the moment.

* * *

**NEXT TIME: **_Renee joins up with the Companions and her first mission is the one she had been wanting to start with ever since she arrived in Whiterun: restore the Gildergreen. And while Renee is off to save a tree and Hiccup and Rahm-Ku are busy, J'Kiir stumbles across rumors about the Jarl's youngest son and will soon will be the first to encounter one of the Daedric Princes of Oblivion: __**Mephala.**_

_I did some papers for the plot and I figured out which Daedric Princes goes with which Dragonborn. But we'll start with Mephala, as she is the closest Daedric Prince at the moment. It will mostly be a Renee and J'Kiir chapter. Rahm-Ku and Hiccup will get the next one when Renee is gone again._


	7. The Gildergreen and the Whispering Door

**Chapter 7**

**The Gildergreen and the Whispering Door**

_I have returned! Sorry for the wait. I had some Writer's Blocks I had to crack. A__nyway, Here's the next chapter. _

_Also, I like to thank Yuvon-Dovah Ray and Quintian- The Dovahkiin Dwarf for being dovah translators that helped me with editing the first chapter. Thank you both._

_Oh! Before I forget, I know I said I wasn't going to do them, but I've been asked again to do Dragonborn and Dawnguard and now I have a poll up. Go to my bio and vote if I should do them or not after the Alduin Arc? The poll ends in a couple of months._

_I do not own How to Train Your Dragon nor The Elder Scrolls._

* * *

Last time, Hiccup and his new friends found out they are a group of special beings known as Dragonborn and were made Thanes of Whiterun after saving the city from a dragon attack. As one of the gifts that the Jarl bestowed on them, the Dragonborn were led by their recently-employed housecarl, Lydia, to their new house: Breezehome. While J'Kiir was forced to stay behind to clean the place with Lydia, Rahm-Ku went out to look for work and Hiccup returned to Dragonsreach to exchange dragon words with the court wizard, Farengar. But this story starts with Renee.

Renee left Breezehome with Hiccup, who was on his way to Dragonsreach. Once they have reached the Gildergreen, Renee bid Hiccup a farewell and good luck while she headed up the steps to Jorrvaskr. Her heart raced as she got closer to the legendary mead hall, but her heart wasn't as fast as it was when she was fighting that dragon at the watchtower.

After opening the door, the sound of a fistfight reached Renee's ears. Looking to her left, she saw a Dunmer and a Nord have at each other in a fistfight. The fight was spectated by a large group of warriors of various races and they were cheering on to their favorite fighter. The only one who didn't join in the spectacle was an elderly woman who was sweeping next to some stairs that led to a lower section of Jorrvaskr. Casually, Renee approached the woman and spoke.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Can you tell me where I can find a Kodlak Whitemane?"

"Oh yes. He's just down the stairs and down the hall, dearie." The old woman replied.

Thanking the woman, Renee walked down the stairs and passed through another set of doors, leaving the fight above.

Down below was obviously the Companions' barracks, for as Renee walked down the hall, every room she saw had at least one bed in it. She turned her attention as she began to overhear a conversation between and elderly, bearded man and a younger man with short, brown hair. The second man spoke with concern to the elder.

"But I still here the call of the blood." "We all do. It is our burden to bear. But we can overcome." The elder spoke before he took notice of Renee. "A stranger comes to our hall."

Clearing her throat, Renee stepped forward and spoke.

"I'm looking to join the Companions. I was told to speak with a Kodlak Whitemane."

The elder then spoke.

"Aye. I am he, lass. And you are?"

"Renee Silverglass. I came here with four friends of mine."

Kodlak then looked at Renee for a moment, examining her. Shortly, he spoke again.

"Hm. Yes, perhaps. A certain strength of spirit."

It was then the other man spoke.

"Master, you're not truly considering accepting her?"

Kodlak answered the man with strength and wisdom in his eyes.

"I am nobody's master, Vilkas. And last I checked, we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts."

The man, Vilkas, then spoke.

"Apologies. But perhaps this isn't the time. I've never even heard of this outsider."

The elder looked on to Renee and explained what Vilkas was talking about to her.

"Sometimes the famous come to us. Sometimes men and women come here to seek their fame. It makes no difference. What matters is their heart."

"And their arm." Vilkas added in, still doubting Renee.

Kodlak nodded and spoke to Renee again.

"Of course. How are you in a battle, lass?"

Renee answered truthfully.

"I have grown up with the Sabre Fangs across Tamriel. While they have taught me how to fight, I still have a lot to learn."

The elder smiled as he nodded in approval.

"Now that's what I like to hear. Honesty."

He then turned to Vilkas once again.

"Vilkas, take her out to the yard and see what she can do."

"Aye." Vilkas answered simply before standing up and walking past Renee.

The young Nord found his attitude irritating and is eager to prove herself. Thanking Kodlak for finding the time to speak with her, Renee hurried down the corridor and followed Vilkas up the stairs and out the doors opposite the ones she came in.

Upon entering the outside again, Renee found herself in a small courtyard adorned with targets and dummies. As they reached the cobblestone, Vilkas spoke.

"The old man said to have a look at you, so let's do this."

As Vilkas drew his sword, so did Renee with her own sword and shield. Immediately, the two charged at each other. Vilkas swung his sword at Renee, only to be blocked by her shield. Remembering what she was taught, Renee tested Vilkas' defenses by swinging her sword a few times, and all of them were blocked by either sword or shield. Once she saw the pattern, Renee lifted her sword up again, making Vilkas believe that she was going to strike again, only to find himself charged to the ground as Renee used her shield to block any attacks as she rammed him, his sword flying from his hand.

As Renee stood up, Vilkas, seeing his defeat, spoke.

"Not bad. Next time won't be so easy."

Renee was debating if that was a compliment or not as Vilkas stood up and retrieved his sword, still speaking.

"You might just make it. But for now, you're still a whelp to us, new blood. So you do what we tell you."

He then handed Renee his sword.

"Here's my sword. Go and take it up to Eorlund to have it sharpened. And be careful, it's probably worth more than you are."

As Vilkas left, Renee withheld the urge to stick her tongue out at his back and headed up towards a large statue of an eagle. She had heard about this forge from the members of the Sabre Fangs. This was the legendary Skyforge, which was older than even men and mer. According to legend, all of Whiterun, not just Jorrvaskr, was said to be founded _around_ the Skyforge instead of the other way around. It is also where weapons made of Skyforge Steel were created.

Having nearly forgotten about her 'errand', Renee headed up the steps of the Skyforge and saw what appeared to be a regular forge at the statue's feet. And hammering away at a piece of heated metal was another elderly man, one who many in the way of the blade knew was the fabled Eorlund Grey-Mane. Approaching the blacksmith, Renee cleared her throat, gaining his attention while he worked on the steel.

"Yes? What brings you to the Skyforge, lass?"

"Vilkas sent me with his sword. He wants it to be sharpened." Renee answered.

At the moment, Eorlund stopped working and looked up to Renee, now recognizing her.

"I'm guessing you're the newcomer then?"

Renee nodded before asking a question of her own.

"Does Vilkas always send newcomers on errands?"

"Oh, don't worry too much about it. They were all whelps once. They just might not like to talk about it. And don't always just do what you're told. Nobody rules anybody in the Companions."

This statement confused Renee a bit.

"But someone has to be in charge, though."

Eorlund stroked his beard before he answered her inquiry.

"Well, I'm not sure how they've managed it, but they have. No leaders since Ysgramor. Kodlak is the Harbinger, and he's a sort of advisor for the whole group, but every man is his own. Every woman, her own."

"I see. Thank you."

But just as Renee was about to leave, Eorlund stopped her.

"Hold it. I have a favor to ask."

Renee turned to the blacksmith and gave him a puzzled look.

"A favor?"

"I've been working on a shield for Aela. My wife is in mourning and I need to get back to her soon. I'd be much obliged if you could take the shield to Aela for me."

Seeing that the man was asking her an actual favor and not an order given to her like with Vilkas, Renee nodded and accepted the favor.

"That's a good lass." Eorlund replied with gratitude.

After being given the shield, Renee headed down to Jorrvaskr until a thought popped into her mind: she didn't know who Aela was. Not wanting to bother Eorlund, Renee headed inside and asked the nearest Companion, the Dunmer from the fistfight that ended while she was meeting Kodlak, and asked her question.

"Excuse me. But can you tell me where I can find an Aela?"

"Sure, lass. She's down the stairs, second hallway to your left."

Thanking the Dunmer, Renee headed back down to the barracks and followed the path she was directed too. It didn't take her long until she found the archer she had spoken to outside Whiterun speaking with another, armored man.

Knocking on the open door, Renee caught the attention of both Companions.

"Excuse me, but I have a shield for an Aela?"

The archer, hearing the name, spoke.

"Ah, good. I've been waiting for this."

While she took the shield, Aela took a look at Renee and recognized her.

"Wait…I remember you. So the old man thinks you've got some heart, I guess."

The man, whom Aela was talking to earlier, spoke.

"You know this one? I saw her training in the yard with Vilkas."

Hearing this, Aela smirked.

"Ah, yes. I heard you gave him quite a thrashing."

"Don't let Vilkas catch you saying that." The man spoke with a smirk.

Aela then asked Renee a serious question.

"Do you think you could handle Vilkas in a real fight?"

Renee folded her arms as she once again spoke with honesty.

"I don't care for boasting."

Aela nodded in approval.

"That's what I like to hear. A woman who lets her actions speak for her." She then spoke of a different subject. "Here, let's have Farkas show you where you'll be resting your head."

But Renee shook her head.

"Oh, there's no need. I've actually just been given a home here in Whiterun an hour ago."

"Maybe so, but it is always a good idea to have a second bunk around just in case." Aela answered as the man called for Farkas.

Just then, a man who looks like a scruffier version of Vilkas appeared from the corridor. It was the same man who helped Aela took down the giant earlier.

"Did you call me?"

"Of course we did, icebrain. Show this new blood where the rest of the whelps sleep."

The new man, Farkas, gave a confused look before noticing Renee.

"New blood? Oh. I remember you. Come on, follow me."

Nodding at Aela and the other man, Renee followed Farkas down the corridor. As they walked, Farkas spoke.

"Skjor and Aela like to tease me, but they're good people. They challenge us to do our best."

After a bit more silence, he spoke again.

"Nice to have a new face around. It gets boring here sometimes. I hope we keep you. This can be a rough life."

"_He makes it sound like I'm a puppy being adopted." _Renee thought to herself.

Reaching the end of the hall, Farkas turned to the right and spoke.

"The quarters are up here. Just pick a bed and fall in it when you're tired. Tilma will keep the place clean. She always has."

He then stopped and turned to Renee.

"All right, so here you are. Looks like the others are eager to meet you. Come to me or Aela if you're looking for work. Once you've made a bit of a name for yourself, Skjor and Vilkas might have things for you to do. Good luck. Welcome to the Companions."

"Thanks, Farkas." Renee spoke.

But before she could take another two steps in any direction, Farkas stopped her.

"By the way, if you're looking for something to do, we've got a request for someone to speak with the priestess of Kynareth in the temple. Apparently, it's about the tree in the square."

Renee realized what Farkas meant. He was talking about the Gildergreen.

"Aye." Renee simply said, not wanting to babble about how she thought of doing the same thing.

As short while, Renee left Jorrvaskr and headed down to the Gildergreen. Sitting at a bench was a woman dressed in a priestess' robes. As the Priest of Talos was busy shouting his sermons, Renee figured that the priestess was the Priestess of Kynareth. Clearing her throat, she gained the priestess' attention.

"Excuse me. I'm a member of the Companions and I heard something happened at the temple."

The priestess nodded as she stood up.

"The Gildergreen, yes. It's a bit of an eyesore at the moment. More of a problem for the pilgrims than for me, but not many of them around anymore."

"I've heard about this tree when I was a child. I believe it is a cutting off an even greater tree?"

"Aye. To the east of here lies a hidden grove where the Eldergleam resides. It's the oldest living thing in Skyrim. Maybe even all of Tamriel. Our tree here in the city is indeed a cutting from that same tree. You can still feel the glory of the mother tree through it, even in this state."

"Is there a way to revive the tree?" Renee asked.

The Priestess answered her.

"I've thought about that. Trees like this never really die. They only slumber. I think that if we had some of the sap of the parent tree, we could wake up its child."

She then spoke with an ever greyer tone.

"But here's the reason why I asked for a member of the Companions to help me with restoring the tree. Even if you get to the Eldergleam, you couldn't tap it. Not with any normal metal."

"Then what will work?" Renee asked.

"The Eldergleam is older than metal, from a time before men or elves. To even affect it, you have to tap into the old magic. You'll have to deal with the Hagravens. I've heard about a weapon they've made for sacrificing Spriggans."

"What is this weapon?"

"It's called 'Nettlebane.' The hags terrify me, or I would have gone after it myself."

Now knowing what was needed to restore the Gildergreen, Renee spoke up.

"I'll get Nettlebane for you."

Relief washed over the priestess' face as she thanked Renee.

"Your spirit is strong. From what I heard, Nettlebane is held in a Hagraven nest called Orphan Rock. Kynareth's winds will guide your path."

After that, the priestess left Renee's presence and returned to the temple. Now that she knew what to do, Renee decided that before she could go and find out about where Orphan Rock was, she was going to have to go to the local blacksmith and pick up a new set of armor. After receiving a loan from Rahm-Ku after visiting him at a fruit and vegetable stall, Renee was able to purchase a set of steel armor similar to Lydia's save for the fact it had steel shoulder caps. She also bought steel cuffed booths and Nordic gauntlets for her hands and feet.

After looking at a map provided by the blacksmith woman, Renee was on her way to Orphan Rock.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with J'Kiir…_

As Renee left for Orphan Rock, J'Kiir was finally able to take a break from cleaning Breezehome with Lydia and was now entering an inn at the end of the path. Looking at the sign, he learned that the place was called the 'Bannered Mare' and entered its doors. Inside, he found that he wasn't the only patron of the inn, as several unfamiliar faces conversed with each other and either drinking or eating.

As he sat down at a nearby vacant table, J'Kiir was approached by a Redguard woman, who obviously worked at the inn.

"Can I get you anything, sir?"

"A tankard of your best mead and the day's special." J'Kiir answered, pulling out a large handful of septims from his pouch.

The Redguard obeyed and left to prepare the meal after she handed him his mead. She called it 'Honningbrew Mead' as she handed the ale to the Khajiit.

"I have heard that the taste rivals that of the Black-Briar mead in Riften, but I have yet to taste it."

After thanking the woman, J'Kiir began to sip at his mead while waiting for the special: Venison Stew. The Thief tasted a strong dose of honey in the sweet mead, creating an exquisite taste. But as he drank, he couldn't help but overhear two women gossiping near his table.

"I say this war is idiotic. Look what it's doing to the children of Skyrim."

"Why? What have you heard?"

"Well, there's a boy in Windhelm that is now performing the Black Sacrament."

"He's trying to contact the Dark Brotherhood? Why?"

"Who knows. But I bet it isn't as bad as what is happening to Jarl Balgruuf's youngest son."

"Oh! I've heard that rumor, about him saying the most awful things about his own father."

"Exactly! And I blame the war for their behavior."

J'Kiir stopped listening as his meal arrived and as he ate, he went into deep thought. These rumors about these two boys were disturbing. But were they even true? After he finished his meal and paid the innkeeper, J'Kiir followed his curiosity back to Dragonsreach. As he entered the fortress, he swore he could hear Farengar continue to ask Hiccup and the Viking was struggling to keep up with his answers.

J'Kiir sighed in remorse as he approached the Jarl a third time that day. Seeing his new Thane, Jarl Balgruuf spoke. "Thane J'Kiir. What brings you back to Dragonsreach?" After bowing to show his respect, the Thief answered.

"Jarl Balgruuf. It has come to my attention the rumors concerning your youngest son. I was wondering if there is anything I could help with."

The Jarl was surprised. He ushered the Khajiit up the stairs to the doors of the Great Porch before speaking again.

"How have you heard of this?"

"Does it really matter now? It is obvious that what I heard was true. Otherwise, why would you rush me here to speak privately? I had only wanted to confirm that it was nothing more than a rumor."

Balgruuf realized that J'Kiir was right. He, the Jarl, acted first instead of asking. Perhaps it was a sign that he needed any help he could take. And with J'Kiir offering to help, he had to take it.

"Yes, my youngest, Nelkir. He is a dark child. I just don't know what to do with him. If you could speak with him, draw out the truth, I would be immensely grateful."

Thanking the Jarl for giving him permission to talk to one of his children, J'Kiir looked around Dragonsreach until he came across a lone boy sitting at a corner of the upper floors, reading a book. Taking notice of J'Kiir, the boy spoke.

"Another wanderer, here to lick my father's booths. Good job."

Ignoring the snide remark, J'Kiir spoke to the boy.

"If I may, my name is J'Kiir. And I take it you must be Nelkir. Your father said to speak to you."

Narrowing his eyes, Nelkir spoke sharply.

"So the disgusting pig sent you to bother me? One day, I'll tear his face apart so he can leave me alone. But I know about him. And about the war. More than he might think."

Raising an eyebrow, J'Kiir asked Nelkir a question.

"How exactly do you know these things?"

Now his turn to raise an eyebrow, Nelkir answered him.

"This castle is old. Lots of places nobody's been in a long while. Places where you can overhear things. See things. And the Whispering Lady."

"Whispering Lady?" J'Kiir asked.

"She won't tell me her name. But I can't open the door."

"What door?"

"In the basement. Trust me. You'll see it. I bet she'll talk to you too."

Suspicious about this 'Whispering Lady,' J'Kiir left Nelkir and headed to the basement, which was just below the kitchens. Avoiding the cooks' gazes, J'Kiir found himself in the basement. After opening one door, J'Kiir came across a single door with a padlock on it. The door was covered in rust and soot as if it had survived a fire. Taking a deep breath, the Khajiit approached the door and placed an ear next to it. Suddenly, a smoothing, yet snake-like voice reached J'Kiir's ears.

"At last. The child is spirited, but lacks…agency."

Suspicious, J'Kiir spoke to the door.

"What could he not do?"

The door answered him.

"The boy is good at sussing out secrets, but the corruptibility of children is ultimately too limited for my purposes. You, though, I expect will prove far more malleable."

"And who are you really to expect anything?" J'Kiir spoke, carefully using his words to bait the voice to reveal itself.

What she said next surprised him.

"I am **Mephala**_**, **_the Lady of Whispers."

If his fur could, J'Kiir would have turned completely white. Mephala was one of the Daedric Princes of Oblivion and is known as the prince of lies, secrets, and conspiracies. Even though she is known for such shady things, she was considered one of the Good Daedra of the Dunmer. A fact he learned while he was in Morrowind for a time.

Even a thief like J'Kiir knew he had to keep a careful eye out for any signs of the Princes. Now, his soft spot for children has him now compelled to continue to listen to Mephala and possibly obey.

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"First, you must open this door." Mephala answered.

But just as J'Kiir was about to take out a lockpick to work the lock, the prince spoke again.

"It is no use to use such ways, young thief. This lock was made so that only the key would work on it."

"Then how do I open this door?" J'Kiir asked, now curious as to what exactly what was on the other side of the door.

"The whole of Whiterun is ripe with paranoia and tension. The Jarl's court is right to fear the power I hold behind this door. The Jarl trusts a few, and they will be his undoing. The dark child knows of what I speak. Let him guide your path."

With that, Mephala's voice fell silent, leaving J'Kiir no choice but to go back to Nelkir. Making his way back to the boy, J'Kiir was only a few feet away from the boy when Nelkir looked up and spoke, not with disdain this time.

"You… you know the Whispering Lady, don't you. I can tell."

"Aye, lad. And I know her name too."

This intrigued the boy.

"Really? What is it."

Kneeling down on the floor, J'Kiir answered the boy.

"She is known as Mephala. She's one of the Daedric Princes of Oblivion."

Nelkir's eyes widened at this knowledge as J'Kiir spoke again.

"I take it you have heard of the Daedric Princes?"

Nelkir nodded and held up the book he was reading, the title being 'The Book of the Daedra.'

"So…was everything she said to me a lie?" Nelkir asked.

J'Kiir shook his head, not in disagreement, but in uncertainty.

"I do not know, lad. I know you don't exactly hold your father to a good light right now, but the only way to get real answers is to ask him. You can't just solely believe in the words of one person. I will not lie that there is a war going on right now, but that is a matter you shouldn't be concerning yourself with. You are young and the last thing you need to worry about is the possibility of a Stormcloak invasion."

After a moment of silence, Nelkir spoke again.

"Mephala… Does she have you doing her bidding now?"

J'Kiir sighed and nodded.

"Yes. While I spent most of my life trying to avoid Daedra, sometimes things like this can't be helped. Mephala has told me to open the Whispering Door and that you would know how to open it."

Even though he was still shocked at the thought of being in contact with one of the princes, Nelkir now felt obligated to the Khajiit in front in him, who was now halfway bounded to a prince because of the boy's own bitterness and naiveté. Sighing, he gave Nelkir his answer.

"I thought that the door was special for some reason. Only two people can open it: Bal-my father, and Farengar, the court wizard."

Sighing at this information, J'Kiir spoke to Nelkir once again.

"Thank you, Nelkir. For trusting me. But I must ask that we make this our little secret and that you'll promise me to keep an open mind and talk to your father about what you have been hearing. Alright?"

Nelkir nodded, making his promise.

After leaving Nelkir once more, J'Kiir headed over to where Farengar was: the Great Porch. Upon opening the doors, he found Hiccup in complete exhaustion, especially since the sun had set. Clearing his throat, J'Kiir was able to stop Farengar's constant questioning and catch the attention of both the court wizard and the Viking.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I think it's best that our northern friend here gets a good night sleep. It's time for him to come home."

As the meeting dispersed, Hiccup mouthed 'thank you' as he took off on Toothless. As the Viking flew, Farengar spoke.

"Everything that boy has told me is absolutely fascinating. I'm surprised that I haven't heard of the things he told me sooner."

"Well, from what I've heard, Hiccup's homeland is a secluded place. Such things about knowledge and culture are like treasure to them."

As Farengar walked passed, J'Kiir followed, his hands at his back, holding the key he pickpocketed when the court wizard passed him.

After parting from Farengar, J'Kiir hurried back to the Whispering Door and, after looking around to see if anyone was watching him, unlocked the door. Upon opening the door, he found that inside the room was not a shrine, but a single table with two items on it: a book and a sword. The sword was a long, katana-like blade that, despite its rusted appearance, held a terrifying power.

Knowing the blade was meant for him to take, J'Kiir gulped and picked up the sword. Upon his touch, the voice of Mephala rang again.

"Excellent work. Now, I trust you're sharp enough to see that the sword doesn't match the description of the Ebony Blade you may know. It has languished too long outside the winds of alliance and betrayal. To return to its past glory, it must first drink the blood of deceit. Your world is admirably seeped in lies and inclinations. My blade is a darling leech that feeds on deceptions, and nourishes its master. Seek out five closest to you. The final pluck of their misguided heartstrings will accompany my blade in the song of your grandeur."

Then, Mephala fell silent once more.

J'Kiir knew what the Prince of Conspiracies meant. In order for the Ebony Blade to be fully restored, he must kill five people who will or have betrayed him with it. Only when it had tasted the blood of five betrayers that it will be the powerful Daedric artifact he had heard about in legend. He had only hoped that his companions won't recognize the blade.

As J'Kiir left Dragonsreach, he was pleased to see the Jarl and Nelkir having a much needed father-son talk. And from the looks of it, everything is going to be alright for the family. Question is, will it be for a Khajiit Thief who is now a champion of a Daedric Prince?

* * *

**Next time:** _As Renee continues her journey for Nettlebane, Rahm-Ku and Hiccup have their turn for adventure next. First, the Argonian mage-in-training comes across a group of Redguard men who are looking for a woman. Curious, he finds her and learns that there is more to learn about Saadia and the Alik'r than meets the eye._

_Then, Hiccup heads to the Falkreath hold to perform a delivery job, he comes across a talking dog that happens to belong to a certain Daedric Prince. With J'Kiir's help in both combat and Daedric influences, can Hiccup force Clavicus Vile to take back Barbas?_


End file.
